Death And Rebirth
by Infinity Ryen
Summary: After dying in a strange death, Shuichi returned as a shinigami and is on a case with his partner, Rye. Now Shuichi has to deal with the case, Yuki and someone who loved to have his soul back in any way....COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: All Gravitation's character belongs to me and not Maki Murakami … How I hope so…

**

* * *

Death and Rebirth **

Death and Rebirth 1: **Death**

The sound of thunder resonates through the house. Going down the bloody corridor that leads a trail into the back room, Yuki's heart kept praying that nothing happened to his lover, Shuichi. He entered the bedroom where his lover slept and fell down to his knees. Tohma came running in and he too was shocked with the scenery. Shuichi now sitting on the bed with cuts around his body. He stared lifelessly towards the door. Yuki stood up and walked towards Shuichi on the verge of breaking down. Tears start to flows down his face. He screamed

' SHUICHI!'

Three years later.

Shuichi could be seen walking towards a big building. His appearance changes a lot He no longer have his pink hair but a purple one. His wore a blue contact lens to cover his beautiful purple eye's color. This would make it easier for his job. He knocked on the door and waited until he was given permission to enter the room.

' Ohaiyo, Kanoe Kachou !' Shuichi greeted his boss in his usual hyperactive mode. He looked around looking for his partner.

' Eeh? Where's Rye? Isn't he is always earlier than I am?' His boss cleared his throat.

' As the matter of a fact. Yes, he is always earlier than you that right now he went to look for you! Where in the world that a boss need to wait to his underling?' Kanoe bombed at his underling. Shuichi turned into his chibi size crying.

' Gomen!' The door opened and a young man with green hair and brown eyes entered the room. He stared at Shuichi and Shuichi smiled at him.

' Yo! Rye…' Shuichi's face turned pale. Rye walked towards him and locked Shuichi's head in his arm.

' You baka. I told you to wake up early today yet you still didn't listen to me and I need to go back and look for you just like an idiot when the guard told me you have left that damned place.' Shuichi cried while apologizing. Finally, Kanoe cleared his throat for the second time to get their attention. They stopped and sat on the chair in front of their boss.

' You both know the reason I called you here, right?'

'Another case, right?' Shuichi said and Kanoe nodded his head.

'So what is this case about?' asked Rye

' Well, recently it seemed like many people are missing and their soul are nowhere to be found. It's just like…' Rye cut him.

' Like being devoured.'

' Yes, exactly. After conducting some research, we found out the time and place the missing happened. It only occur at one area.' Shuichi shuddered in a chill and muttered.

' Just like a Bermuda triangle..' Kanoe smiled.

' Except this is a circle not a triangle and you can never returned from.' Rye smirked.

'It's not like you can return from the triangle.'

' But for your information, the soul of the victims is the one lost. The police found the bodies of the missing person. On their body, a mark was engraved.' Rye and Shuichi stared at Kanoe in a frown.

' A mark?' Shuichi said. This time Kanoe 's face turned serious.

'Yes, a mark. It's the mark of a devil.' Rye and Shuichi was shocked in horror.

' Is it a work of a demon?' Rye asked.

' Might be. (Opened his drawer and took out a file. He search for a while and found the piece he wants.) Here look at this picture. At the mean time, we were unable to solve the inscription at the side.' The two partners looked at the picture and Shuichi's face was a bit shock but he kept is to himself. Rye notices it and kept quiet.

' Though we have a little information but we still need to investigate the situation here. So, I want you both to dispatch to that area now. (Turned to Rye) Rye, I'll let you handle the communication device.' Kanoe continued and handed Rye the device.

The two of them salute their boss and went out.

End Death and Rebirth 1: Death-

To be continue……………….

* * *

This is my first Gravitation fanfic... So, please review. Please! By the way... for those who have watch Yami no Matsuei... I bet ya knew where the name Kanoe Kacho comes out from right? Hehe... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Temi-chan** : Shuichi can't have purple eyes. He got to hide his identity. So I got to change it. Anyways, thanks for your review!

**sirius'sheelah**: There will be lot of stuff happening in the future. You'll see. Hehe... Thanks for your review!

**Lost Soul**: Yup! I'm new here so is a newbie. Well, I'm a fan of Yami no Matsuei so this idea kinda pops up to me. Hehe... Sorry for the grammatical error I've made. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm trying my best not to make one but I can't guarantee that I won't make one as I might made it without noticing it. So, sorry if it happens again. Anyways, Thanks for your review!

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami-sensei and me.. in my dreams!

* * *

**Death 2- You lingers in his heart**

In the vast apartment of his, Yuki sat on the couch staring at the ceiling.

_Shuichi… It's all my fault isn't it? Why? Why do people who I finally can trust and love always leave me? Three years ago, you just left me without saying a word. If only I knew about you suffering, you wouldn't leave … I'm such a useless guy. _

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Yuki broke out of his thought and groaned. He then stood up and went towards the door. Yuki opened the door and when he saw Tohma's face he quickly close the door in his face. Tohma knocked again while calling out to Yuki.

' Eiri-san. Why did you close the door?' Yuki leaned against his door and light a cigarette.

' Get lost and go back.' Tohma stopped knocking and decided conduct a conversation with his brother-in-law through the door.

'But I'm just here to check on you.' Yuki rolled his eyes and he opened the door to face Tohma.

'For God's sake. Forthree years, you and Mika have been here to my apartment everyday without fail just to check on me. Don't you have any other things else to do? I'm fine here. So, you can stop bothering me!' After Yuki finished his complain, he slammed his door on Tohma face again. Tohma sighed and shook his head.

' I'm leaving now but even though you said that, Mika will be coming over to check on you tomorrow. Bye.' With that Tohma turned to leave the building. Yuki sat on the floor leaning on his door.

_Lately they are coming more and more frequent. That means his anniversary is near… It's been four years since that day. _Yuki looked at his wrist and stared at the scar that he made a few years ago. He knows that the two of them were just worried about him. After all, he attempted suicide two years ago on his death anniversary. Yuki closed his eyes and rest his head on the door. _Shuichi… _

XXXXX

Back in Ju-cho. Kanoe Kacho was discussing the case with his secretary, Tatsumi (Oh!yeah.. It's Tastsumi) .

'Sir, is it ok to let Shuichi-san to handle this case? He is an ex-idol. It would cause some problem if anyone recognizes him.' Tatsumi asked while putting a cup of coffee on the table.

'His death has something to do with the sign. Though he does not know the whole thing but he might be the only victim whose soul is save from lost. At the moment, we have to let him handle it.' explained Kanoe.

XXXXX

At the N-G production, Tohma was on the phone with his wife discussing about Yuki.

'He is ok but it seemed like it will be very hard for us to get into his house just even one step.' said Tohma.

Mika sighed on the phone, 'Well, at least he scolded you. That shows that he is still ok.'

The phone suddenly beeped and Tohma asked Mika to wait for him to answer the call. On the other end his secretary informs him that Hiroshi is here to see him. _Nakano-san? Why is he here? Normally it is Sakano-san who came and look for me._

Putting all his question aside, he finally answer her. 'Ok. Ask him to enter.'

Tohma continued his call with Mika while waiting for Hiro to enter. 'Sorry dear, we've got to discuss about this matter at home. Nakano-san is here to see me... Ok... Meet you at home. Bye'

After ending the call, a knock was heard at the door. Tohma straighten his clothes and then ask Hiro to enter the room.

'Come in,' the door opened and Hiro came in.

'Good afternoon, Nakano-san. Have a sit.' Hiro sat on the chair in front of Tohma's desk. 'Why did you come today? Is there any problem with the band?' Tohma smiled politely at Hiro.

Hiro shook his head, 'No... It's just that on this Saturday, the whole band would like to take a break and visit his grave.'

Tohma's polite smile broke and was changed with a sadder smile. 'Oh... It is this Saturday. I know that it is getting near but I didn't notice that it is this near.' Hiro smiled but his eyes showed traces of sadness. 'Very well. The permission is given. Return to work on Monday.'

'Thank you.' Hiro stand up and bowed to Tohma before leaving the room. Tohma just stared at the young man as he leaves the room.

_Ever since Shuichi-san leaves them, the whole group seemed to change. I thought putting Ryuichi as their vocalist is going to change situation but it still failed. Even Ryuichi changed too. He no longer is the childlike Ryuichi. Shuichi-san, why did you make such a cruel decision?_

XXXXX

Rye was heading towards an old apartment. He opened the door and looked around.

'Shuichi?' There was no answer but suddenly he heard a loud crash in the kitchen which is followed by sounds of glass breaking. Rye quickly rushes into the kitchen.

'Shuichi!' Rye found Shuichi sitting in the middle of broken glass and turned over plate, foods are all around. 'What the hell happened here?'

Shuichi slowly looked up and tears filled his eye with a hand holding a wounded finger. 'Rye-chan…'

Rye brought Shuichi to the living room and starts to bandage his wound while laughing non-stop.

'Are sure you are trying to cook and not struggling with someone there?' Shuichi glared at Rye.

'I was just trying to cook because I'm hungry,' Shuichi pouted. Rye stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh again causing Shuichi to shoot him a second glare.

'Ok..ok… Stop glaring at me. I'll cook.' Rye stands up and enters the kitchen. He took a glimpse of Shuichi and saw him sitting down in a deep thought.

-End of Death and Rebirth 2 – You lingers in his heart-

To be continue….

* * *

Well…. This is the end of this... chapter. Our dear Yuki is at the brink of destruction…. Just joking. Hehe… I hope that this chapter is good and will make u guys pleased with it. Not to mention, I hope there won't be any problem with it. This Shuichi probably won't be too OOC but it will be a calmer and sadder Shuichi. By the way... Another guest appearence! It's Tatsumi... But please believe me, this is really a pure Gravitation fan fiction. Not a Yami no Matsuei. Anyways, please review. I'll be very happy to see all the reviews lining up in my inbox. Please wait for the next update! Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimika **: Thanks for your review!

**hoshi89**: I'm so happy that tears starts to form. I'll try my best in thinking a great and interesting plot. Thanks for your review!

**sirius'sheelah**: Yup… Yuki is one sad guy who is getting tortured by me… A sadist at work now. WHAHAHAHA…! Here I present you with this new chapter. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami-sensei.****

* * *

Death and Rebirth 3 – It's strange…**

In a quite and cold graveyard, the solemn atmosphere surrounds those who visit him. Even though it's nearing the end of the winter but, it's still cold in this sanctuary. A beautiful long haired woman went and places a bouquet of flowers by the cold stone that is written:

Here lies the young spirit whose voice forever inspire people,

May this child of spring be blessed with infinity of happiness,

And live in the joyful memories that he brought to us.

SHINDOU SHUICHI

Born: 16-04-19XX

Death: 28-2-20XX

After half an hour, Shuichi's parents decided to leave as they did not want to suffer longer, remembering the pain of losing their only son. The rest of them leaved together with Shuichi's family. Hiro stayed behind together with his lover, Ayaka. His heart still hurts whenever he thought of the fact that Shuichi now lies beneath this ground.

_This person was my best friend. He is always the spring but why is his death a cold winter? The dirge that is played when the whole Tokyo is mourning for his death is not a song that could inspire people to move on. It's just a song of infinity sadness…_

Ayaka stared at her boy friend and too felt that sadness in his heart is now slowly seeping in to her heart. She walked near Hiro and touched his shoulder lightly and gave him her warming smile. Hiro stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. He smirked looking at Shuichi's grave.

'I'll visit you again, Shu. We'll not let you stay there alone. So, see ya.' With that Hiro walked away from the graveyard with Ayaka.

XXXXX

Shuichi is now continuing his investigation with his partner. The closer they are to the park, the more silent it gets. Shuichi looked left and right.

'Nee… Rye-chan… Don't you think it is so eerily silent?' Shuichi whimpered. Rye smirked and gave out a small laugh.

'What? Don't tell me that you are afraid, Shu…'

'No! I'm not. I'm definitely not a coward.' Rye stared at Shuichi with an uninteresting eye.

'Oh… Really?' Rye turned his head back to the front. Shuichi pouted with a pissed off look.

'I'll show you that I'm not afraid.' With that, Shuichi walked in front of Rye. Rye shook his head. _Man… He is just like a kid._ He smiled at Shuichi's back and then he started to pick up his pace to catch up with the young Shinigami. He caught Shuichi's neck under his arm.

'Hey! Let go! What are you doing?' Shuichi struggle hard to break free.

'Who do you think you are to walk in front of me? I'm your sempai.'

'You've only entered Ju-oh-Cho a year earlier than I am and now let go of me!' Rye sudden release of his arm causes Shuichi to run forward and hit a pole. The young man lied on the ground all dizzy with a bleeding nose.

'I see… a … lot ooff… kumagorou flaying around…' Rye kneeled beside Shuichi.

'Hey? Are you still alive?' Shuichi sat up and glared at Rye, 'Who's fault do you think is it?'

'Hehe… Just playing with you only. Anyway, let's get going.'

The both of walked down the quiet street and then turn into the park. The whole park was so silent except for the sound of the cold wind blowing through. Shuichi shivered.

_This is weird. It's already getting near to the end of the winter season but why is it still so cold? And I'm getting a bad feeling about this… _

Rye notices that Shuichi is getting very silent and he starts to felt worry about him.

'Shuichi?' His call was only ignored by Shuichi who is now seemed very troubled. Rye taps Shuichi's shoulder and he snapped out from his thought.

'Yes?' Shuichi looked towards Rye.

'Is there something wrong?' Shuichi saw Rye's worried look and then he just shook his head and put on a fake smile. However, this does not seemed to relief him but he decided to let it go.

'Well… since you say so. Let's go on. The place where they've found the victim's body is not too far from here.' Shuichi nodded and he quietly followed Rye.

_What is this that I'm feeling? The load in my heart just keeps get heavier as I walk. _

Suddenly, Shuichi shouted in pain causing Rye to turn around in shock. He saw Shuichi is now kneeling down with his hand clutching his head as if he is having a headache. Rye quickly ran towards Shuichi.

'Shuichi! What is wrong?' Rye grabbed Shuichi shoulder on both side.

'I don't… know… It just suddenly hit me… Argh! ' With that Shuichi fainted.

XXXXX

The next morning, Shuichi woke up with a slight headache.

_Ouch… My head still hurts._ (Shuichi looked around the room) _Hmmm… Where am I? Oh.. I'm back at the apartment._

The door creak open and Rye entered the room.

'Yo.. You awake. Feeling better?' Shuichi looked up and face Rye. He gave out a smile while scratching his head.

'Yeah… Better than ever.' said Shuichi thumbs up while smiling happily at Rye in chibi-saiz.

Rye gave him a suspicious look, 'Are you sure?' Shuichi nodded again and again fast and finally felt dizzy. Rye looked at him with a sweat drop.

'You've better stop before your head comes off,' Swaying his head in dizziness, Shuichi managed to answer him.

'Hai…..' Rye sighed and smiled at him before turning towards the door.

'Well… It seemed like you are now ok. I'm going to cook now. Rest for a while.' Rye turned his head and winked at Shuichi. 'Later!'

After Rye left the room and closed the door behind him, Shuichi's smile slowly disappears.

_Huh…_(Shuichi closed his eyes and lost I his thought for a moment)_ I fainted… I hope that I won't cause any trouble in this investigation. I wonder what is happening now._

XXXXX

Revising his first chapter again and again, Yuki tried to find some inspiration to continue his novel. Finally, he gave up and off his notebook. Then he leaved his room and went out to the living room, grabbing his box of cigarette which is lying on the dining table. He went to the couch and sat on it while smoking a cigarette that he has just light.

_Damn… My dead line is getting near and there's not even an idea flowing in my mind._

Yuki was then broke out from his thought by a sound from the room that Shuichi once resides. He stared at that room door for a moment before he stood up and started to walked towards that room.

_It's been three year since I last enter that room. Should I enter it now? ... _(Yuki stopped in his steps.)_ Just a look won't hurt. _(He then continues towards the door.)

Yuki hesitated for a moment thinking whether it is a good idea to turn this knob, opening the door the where his nightmare resides. He sighed and then he opened the door.

The room stayed the same as how it was except Tohma got all the blood trace cleaned the next day.

Yuki on the lights to get a better view and looked around for what could have possibly cause the noise. Then his eyes caught a bright colored book that is laying on the one the floor. He walked over to and picked up the book. He opened to the first page which is written:

This is Shindou Shuichi's dairy.

_A diary? I didn't know that the baka actually kept one. So bright and colorful, just like a kid's book._

Yuki smirked and then he read out the remaining of the page in mono tone.

'This book is private and confidential. Whoever dares touch or read this book will suffer my wrath. WHA HAHAHAHA! ….' Unable to withstand his laughter, Yuki gave out a small laugh.

'How stupid…' Slowly Yuki's smile starts to disappear. Then he decided to place the book back at its original place but suddenly two pieces of paper fell out. Yuki cursed and bent down to pick it out.

_What is this? … Oh... It's an amusement park ticket. Could it be the one I went with him. No… It's an unused ticket._ (Yuki's eyes were widen in shock when he saw the date of the ticket was dated on 1st of March)_ What… This is they day after he died… What does this mean?_

Yuki leaned on the wall and slowly slide down, sitting on the floor. His hand slowly open the book again and flipped to the first page of the diary and concentrate fully in reading that bright diary of Shuichi.

-End Of Death and Rebirth 3 : It's strange…-

* * *

Ok… Here you have it… A kinda fast update. (It's fast for me!) Just getting all these idea to appear in my head is such a tiring thing to do… Just joking. This chapter is longer than the last two. Anyway, I hope that there is no problem with this chapter and you all will be satisfied with it. And also I hope that the Yuki I wrote won't be too OOC. If it did happen, I'm so sorry! I just type whatever that appear in this brain of mine. Hehe… Well… I hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW! I love reading it… Well, the next chapter should be on Yuki reading Shuichi's diary. 


	4. Chapter 4

**JasLine:** Sorry that I didn't managed to thank you for your review. I thought you were a friend of mine. Hehe.. Sorry! Please forgive me! Thanks for your review. Sorry for being a baka. (Smack my head)

**Sirius'sheelah**: Yes, I'll definitely update as fast as I could. Here is my new chapter. Actually was intending to post it up next week but somehow… Thanks for your review.

**gravitation gig**: When there is a cliff…It's always hanging. Hehe.. Just a joke. Thanks for your review!

**imafrEEkinhobbit: **Sorry for making ya confused. Hope you'll get a better understanding. Thanks for your review!

**pikapikaryuchan**: The secrets are…. Shuichi's bad habit! Hehe… Just joking… A secret that will reveal it's self as the story goes… Thanks for your review!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami-sensei and all the Gravitation fans in the world! Hehe… ****

* * *

Death and Rebirth 4: The truth is not like what you see. **

In each page, every day's date never failed to appear in the Shuichi's bright little diary. As Yuki read the diary, he notices that each and every entry is filled Shuichi's thought that is not known to anyone, even Yuki. This little diary is even filled with Shuichi's little anger towards Yuki who have kicked him out whenever they fight.

While reading the diary, there are times he looked pissed off by the fact that Shuichi actually cursed him in the diary but at times he smiled thinking how cute Shuichi for babbling non-stop on one little thing that he did for him.

_

* * *

Idiot Yuki! I just accidentally made some noise and he have to kick me out from the house. __

* * *

Hey! Guess what. Yuki said he's going to bring me out to a dinner on my birthday. This will be an unforgettable birthday! __

* * *

I'll protect Yuki from his past. I'll never let it hurt him anymore. One day he will be as happy as he used to be. He never suffers alone anymore… I'll protect him. _

* * *

Yuki stared out in daze for a moment for a moment while resting his head on the wall. 

_Protect me? How stupid… I can't even protect you, Shuichi…_

He loathes himself for ignoring Shuichi's feeling. He thought that the young vocalist was an annoying brat who only knows how to irritate him but now he regretted his thought however, it's too late.

Yuki never stop reading until he reaches the last page, the last entry of the Shuichi's life.

Yuki could not stop himself frozen in his track.

_This is the entry he made before a day before he died. Should I read it or should I just close this book and keep it back?_

Yuki was afraid. Afraid that there might be something that he should not see in it. He was afraid the real truth of Shuichi's death was all because of him. The little voice in his mind voice out.

_Damn it… Eiri Yuki. Just read the damn thing. This is unlike you anymore!_

With that, Yuki's determination returned. He opened the page to read it expecting to find a sad and angst entry but instead it's an entry no normal than his usual one but what caught Yuki's eyes was this entry was the amusement park written big letter.

_

* * *

27-2-20XX _

_This is great! I've managed to get two tickets to the AMUSEMENT PARK! I'll be able to spend my time with Yuki at the amusement park playing happily without anyone to disturb us. This will sure be improving our relationship. Anyway, tomorrow I'll make sure he promises me to go there no matter what. He should take some break from his work anyway. Well… I must get some sleep now to charge my strength for tomorrow Shuichi's mission to get Yuki to go to the Amusement Park. Good Night and I pray that luck will be by my side!_

_Shuichi_

_11.15 p.m._

* * *

Yuki's eyes widen in shock. He realizes that Shuichi might not have committed suicide. He stood up and quickly walked towards his house phone. He picked up the phone from its cradle and started to dial a number. 

'Hello… It's me'

XXXXX

In the tall building of N-G production, Tohma was looking out at Tokyo through the big windows. His wife, Mika was sitting at the couch, drinking coffee.

'It's started to change to the spring season already,' noted Tohma to his wife.

'Yes. This should be better. Winter kind of reminds me of Shuichi-kun,' Mika answered Tohma sadly. Tohma walked over to his wife and sat beside her. Mika then reach out and hugged Tohma.

'Though I do not agree on his relationship with Eiri but it hurts me so much to see my brother suffer likes this.' Mika said in a voice that is closed to break down and cry. Tohma hugged her tightly.

'Don't worry. I'm sure that Eiri-san will be able to regain his strength and move forward.' Just when Tohma finishes his sentence, his phone rang. He and Mika broke off from their embrace and Tohma went to pick up the phone.

'Moshi, Moshi. This is Tohma Seguchi speaking.'

'Hello… It's me.' The voice on the other end spoke. Tohma was surprise to hear that voice as it's been a long time since he last called him.

'Eiri-san…' Mika turned around when she heard that name.

'Ok… I understand. I'll come now.' After he finishes that sentence, Tohma end the phone call. Mika quickly walked over to him.

'Anata… Was that Eiri?' Tohma nodded his head. He went to the hanger to get his hat.

'I'm going to see him now. Can you go home and wait for me?' Mika wanted to protest as she wanted to follow him to Yuki's place but Tohma just gave her a warm smile and she gave up.

After escorting his wife to her car, Tohma called his driver to fetch him at the building's entrance. The drive to Yuki's house took about 20 minutes. Before he went down from the car, he told his driver to wait for his call to pick him up and then he went up towards Yuki's house.

XXXXX

The door bell rang and Yuki went towards the door expecting to see Tohma as he had called the 34 year old keyboardist a moment ago. He opened the door and as usual Tohma smiled at him.

'Konbanwa, Eiri-san,' Yuki turned around to walk back into the house while muttering.

'You're slow.' Tohma chuckled.

'Well… That can't be help. You don't want anyone to be here except me and when you called me that time, Mika was there. I need to get her go home instead of following me here.'

Yuki grunt at that reply. Tohma came into the house and closed the door behind him and then he settle down on the couch. Yuki came out with two cup of coffee. He placed it down on the table and took a place on the couch farther than Tohma.

'Thanks. So, why did you call me today?' Tohma asked after he took a sip from the cup of coffee. Yuki stared at the table in silence before he stood up and walked towards the dining table to get a Shuichi's diary. He handed it over to Tohma and Tohma gave him a puzzled look.

'What is this?' Yuki returned to his place before answering him.

'Shuichi's diary,' Tohma was shocked to hear that, that he thought Yuki was joking but when he saw Yuki's confused expression, he decided to dismiss that thought.

'Shuichi-san's diary?' Yuki nodded in response.

'Read the last entry.' Tohma opened the book and flipped to the last entry. On the way, he was amused by Shuichi's diary as it is very bright and cheerful. It took him around 1 minute to finish it and he turned to Yuki.

'I've read it. So, what does it means?' Yuki stared up at the ceiling.

'I'm starting to wonder is Shuichi's death really a suicide. In that diary, he seemed cheerful and has decided to get me to go to the amusement park with him on that day.' Tohma was kind of shock. He studied the whole diary quietly and notices that there is a page slightly thicker than normal page.

'Eiri-san… Look at this.' Yuki went over to sit closer to Tohma. Slowly and gently, Tohma pulled the two pages apart that reveal an entry without date.

_I don't know since when but I have been losing my conscious. Every time I woke up, I would be covered in cut that hurts me. It would be better for me not to tell anyone or they would think that it was Yuki who did that to me. I'm so afraid. Am I going insane soon that I'll lose myself and mutilate myself to death? There is nothing wrong with me so why did I do that to myself? Who can save me…? Yuki… I need you. _

After reading that entry, Yuki and Tohma were shock that they were speechless. The first one who broke the silence was Tohma.

'This…this... What could this mean?' Yuki stared at that page in disbelieve.

'What is happening here?'

-End of Death and Rebirth 4: The truth is not like what you see.-

* * *

Well… This is already the 4th chapter and as usual, I hope you enjoy it and I don't hope that there is no problem. This is also another fast update. This chapter totally focuses on Yuki in reading Shuichi's diary. The truth is not always what you see. Remember that… Shuichi is actually…. Shh… It's a secret. Wait for further updates and you'll know. Lastly, I noticed that there is something amiss. So, there are changes made. Shuichi actually on 28th of February, not 29th of February. I've made a lot of change but in the end, I decided to change the date. It would make things easier. Anyway, the only changes that is made is Shuichi's date of death. Sorry! Remember… Review… or I'll haunt ya… Hehe… Mata ne… Thanks to those who reviewed. I really really want more review... Sob... sob... 


	5. Chapter 5

**sirius'sheelah**: Thanks for your reviews! I'll try to write more and make the story as interesting as possible.

**DeMoN4EvA**: Hey! I like the same stuff as you do but my fav. is CSI. They are the best! Well.. Shuichi is not alive but dead. Now he is a Shinigami( Gods Of Death). I like gothic and dark story. Here is the chapter 5. Thanks for your review.

**YukiShufan: **I'm really sorry for the spelling mistake and grammar error that I've made. I'll try to pay more attention. Sometimes, I just accidentally made those mistakes. Thanks for you advice to get someone to beta for me. I'll try. I'm really happy with the comment you've madeand once again I'm sorry for all the cliff hangers. Read the note below. I hope you'll understand. Anyway, Thanks for you review.

**foreseen: **You are the third person who have said the same thing to me…. (Cries) I'm so sorry for leaving it hanging. Thanks for your review!

**penguinie**: At first I used " " mark when I wrote this story but somehow I got used to using ' ' mark. I'll consider it. I'll try correcting my tense. Thanks for your review!

**hoshi-chan**: Well…. I also pity Shuichi and Yuki… but somehow… I just love to torture Yuki a bit.. Hehe.. Thanks for your review!

**To EVERYONE: **I'm super duper mega bummer sorry to leave it hanging if this story is always cliff hanging. It's just that sometimes, what I want to write is going to be in the next chapter. Hopefully you'll understand… I'll try my best not to leave any hanging in the future but …. I can't guarantee it though…. I'll try to update the next chapter of a cliff hanger (if there is) together next time. Will this be ok? At least it will be together and won't be hanging around leaving you guys to wonder around. Sometimes I just can't help but to leave it like that. So, I'm sorry... Hope you guys will forgive this small little author who is trying her best to get more review... (Bowed sincerely!)

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation belongs to the mangaka, Maki Murakami-sensei.

**

* * *

Ritual **

Silencing the eerie night,

The lost souls repeated their sins,

Hunger and craving never stops,

Dragging innocent's life down,

Pleases the ever hungry Satan.

**

* * *

Death and Rebirth 5: Ritual. **

Behind the lively road, in a quite little alleyway, a young girl is holding a knife in one of her hand.

'Death is the most beautiful ritual in this world… Don't you think so, Yuzumi-chan.' a deep and dark voice whispered to a young girl. A dark figure is standing behind her with his hands on her shoulder. Under the moonlight that shone down her face, there is a trail of tears down her sad eyes.

'Now…. Do it… Go and present him… your soul.' The voice whispered again causing the girl to tremble. Slowly, step by step, she walked out from the dark alleyway. Nobody noticed her even when she walked into the unholy park.

The park is now isolated due to series of murder happening there. Yuzumi sliced her wrist and with her own blood, she drew the same sign that all the victims drew. The mysterious figure's eyes stared at her. His mouth curved up in delight.

Yuzumi began to say the spell. Her heart was screaming, screaming for her to stop but nothing she could to regain her control back over her body.

_The realm that you roam shall open up the door,_

_To this sacrifice made,_

_Devour me completely to ease your hunger, _

Just as the ritual is complete, Yuzumi's soul is now presented to the devil as a sacrifice. What is left is only her bloodied body with her eyes wide opened. Tears rolled down her cheek. He walked over to Yuzumi's body.

'How sad that you need to be my sacrifice.' The mysterious figure stared at Yuzumi. He took out a handkerchief and used it to close Yuzumi's eyes.

'Why….?' Yuzumi whisper shocked him.

_She's alive? No…There's no soul in her._

'Poor thing. What you left now are just questions?' He laughed.

'Your soul is just essential to be made as a sacrifice…. for me to repay my debts….' With that, the mysterious figure walked away.

'Now… I still left 5 more souls to be free…'

-End Of chapter 5:Ritual-

* * *

Here is a short chapter. Just about this chapter's title, Ritual. Hope you'll like it. Please tell me what you think about the poem on the top page.I hope it does not sucks...The next chapter **most probably **is on Shuichi explaining what happened to him but don't expect to know the whole truth. Even Shuichi himself also does not know about the whole truth. It will be revealed as the story goes. So… Don't hate me for leaving it hanging! Ja… mata ne. 


	6. Chapter 6

**imafrEEkinhobbit **: Thanks for your comment in the poem. I rally appreciate it. I shall try my best to come out a better one in the future. Thanks for your review!

**Towa-chan:** Well…you want it, I'll give it my best to present you a new chapter. Here you go. It's chapter 6.

**YukiShufan: **Gee… Thanks. Then I shall declare that there will be more cliff hanger in the future! (Cynical laugh) Ok… I'm just joking. It will all depends on how the story goes. Thanks for your review!

**sirius'sheelah**: Thanks! I'll try to update fast! Thanks for your review!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Go and check Gravitation the manga and check the mangaka's name. What it says? Maki Murakami-sensei of course!****

* * *

Death and Rebirth 6 : Shuichi's death…**

The next morning while eating breakfast with Shuichi in the apartment, Rye received a phone call from Ju-oh-Cho.

'Moshi moshi… Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Kanoe –kacho.' Shuichi looked up at Rye.

'What? Another? Ok… We'll look into it. I'll report to you if there is anything new… Bye.' Rye ended the phone call and placed the phone on the table.

'What do you mean by another?' Shuichi asked with curiosity.

'Another body is found but the soul is gone.' Rye said as he continued his breakfast.

'What? Not again.' Shuichi exclaimed looking at Rye.

'This is the second one since we came here and we have just gotten this case half a month ago! Is the killer on a dare? How many life does want to take to satisfied his hunger?' Rye looked at the angered Shuichi.

'Shuichi…' Shuichi looked down at the table.

'I'm so useless… How can I save them… Without their soul, they will be ceased to exist. They will never be reborn. Is there no other way to stop the killer?' Rye sighed and stood up. He walked over to Shuichi and placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

'Shuichi, I know it's not good to say this but right now we really can't do anything until there is more information.' Shuichi nodded and then he looked up.

'Whatever it causes me, I'll save them. Rye, let's go now to the park again.' Shuichi stood up and went to grab his coat.

'But, Shuichi. You'll…' Shuichi cut him off and snapped at him.

'Like the hell I care about my headache. Let's go now.' Shuichi then walked out from the apartment leaving Rye to be in daze for a moment.

_How did he know what I want to say? ……… Maybe he is cleverer when he is angry._ Rye sighed and grabbed his coat from the couch (his habit of leaving his clothes around) and went out after Shuichi.

XXXXX

Yuki is now sitting on his bed while smoking his cigarette. He thought about what Tohma have said before he left.

'_We don't know the whole thing yet, Eiri-san… We'll just have to look around first to know that whether is Shuichi-san's death a suicide or not. Anyway, it's best to keep this a secret from Mika and the rest.'_

Yuki stared at the ceiling for a long time and then he get out bed to go and took a shower. After that, he dressed up and went out. When he is out of the apartment, he put on his sunglasses as the baring sunlight hits his eyes. Yuki did not drive his car as he decided to take a short walk at the park nearby.

Just at he reached the park, he notices that there are a lot of people around.

_Weird… Since when this place is so crowded…_ (sigh)_ I hate crowded place…_

Yuki continued his walk around the park and over hear a women talking to her friend.

'Another victim has been found death. This is getting scary.'

'Yeah, This park is cursed. They said that all the victim died after they have completed a cursed sign on the ground with their own blood.' Her friend added.

'Couldn't it was done by the murderer?'

'No, the victims' hand has sign that they have wrote on a hard pavement. Their finger tip is injured. It seems like they put some stress on their finger to write that it tear their finger tip's skin.'

'The police have now lost idea in how to deal this case. They've decided to classify this case as suicide.'

Yuki shrugged. _Those police are just useless. _He then spotted an empty bench and decided rest there for a moment. After a while, he decided to go back as the park is too crowded. Just as he stands up he bumped into someone.

XXXXX

Shuichi walked into the park still feeling angered. Rye chased him from behind, panting hard.

'Wait up, Shu… ' Shuichi stopped.

'Geez… You are weak.' Rye glared at Shuichi.

'Yes, I can never be the forever genki Shuichi and I am older than you.'

'Chill, chill…. Don't get so worked up… I'm just joking.' Shuichi laughed. When Shuichi turned back in front, he bumped into someone and fell down.

XXXXX

Yuki fell down back onto his bench. His butt was hurting from the impact. Yuki looked at the clumsy figure, who is now on the floor groaning.

'Are you blind……' Yuki's voice trailed off. His eyes widen in shock.

'Shuichi….'

XXXXX

The time seemed to have stopped for them. Yuki finally broke the silence.

'Um… You… You looked like a friend of mine. ' Shuichi stared at Yuki in shock. He shook his head and gave out a fake smile and scratches his head.

'Really? It's just coincidence.' Yuki walked closer to Shuichi but Shuichi inched back.

'What is your name?' Shuichi was silenced for a while.

'My name is Keizuru. Anyway… We need to go now. Bye.' With that, Shuichi pulled Rye and left park.

Just when he notices that Yuki is out of sight, he gave out a big sigh.

'That was close.' Rye walked near him.

'Let's go and rest at a café nearby.' Rye offered Shuichi.

'Oh.. ok..' They headed towards an isolated café and took a table outside. The waiter came and took their order. Rye rests his arm on the table. He moved close to Shuichi with face his face just an inch away from Shuichi.

'What the hell are doing so close?' Shuichi freaked out and turned chibi-size with tears around his big blue orb.

'I've got something to ask you, Shu.' Rye leaned back behind.

'Eeh? What do you want to ask?' Shuichi returned to his normal size.

'Who is that guy?' Shuchi was surprised at the question. He looked down on the table. They were silence for the moment even when the waiter brought their drinks out and placed it on their table.

'Shu, we are partners. Though I know that it is not good to force you to tell me your past but this would be easier for us to deal with the case together. I know that you might something, don't you? Please tell me what is happening now?' Shuichi remained silence for a long time. Rye sighed.

'Fine... It's okay if you refuse to tell me.' Rye drop in two cube of sugar and drank the coffee.

'He was my lover.' This sentence made Rye to spurt out all the coffee in his mouth. Shuichi's is now looking down with his hair covering his eyes and dark aura began to build around him. Rye smiled at Shuichi with a sweat drop. He took out a handkerchief and offered to Shuichi to wipe the coffee away from his face. Shuichi took it and began to clean the coffee off his hair, face and clothes.

'Ok… As you were saying, he was your lover. Then?'

'Though we our relationship might not be a healthy one but I loved him too.' Shuichi stared down at his coffee.

'Things seemed to be going on and off for us but it will always work out fine. Later, I often found myself in daze or losing consciousness. When I woke up, I'm always covered with cuts. I panicked at first but I didn't tell anyone or they will worry about me. The last time I lost my conscious was the day I no longer exist and the next thing, I was given option to be a shinigami for my lingering attachment. Without thinking twice, I study hard and took the exam.'

Rye stared at Shuichi in surprise as he was shocked to hear the reason of Shuichi's death.

'But I thought your profile said you've committed suicide.'

'Committed suicide? Records might say that but I really don't have any desire to cut myself or even commit suicide.' said Shuichi. His voice is so sad that it make Rye to felt guilty for asking him the questions that wish forget.

Shuichi stirred his coffee and stared at it looking at the spiral that is created.

_I still have too many wishes to be fulfilled. I really still love him. _

-End of Death and Rebirth 6: Shuichi's death.-

* * *

Poor Shuichi… I kinda felt bad to torture him like this… Hehe… Anyway, I hope that you'll like this. This will tell you something more about Shuichi's death. More secrets coming up. Shuichi won't be able to live in peace with this kind of author who has a bit of sadist streak.…. Right now I want to watch Loveless! Ritsuka is so cute! I have a bit of liking on cat boys… Heheh(Are you sure it's a bit?) Ok… Read this instruction:

1.You see the submit review and go button down there? Click it.

2.When a window it's open, type a review.

3.Then submit review!

Hehe…. Please follow the instructions. I just love to see the reviews lining up in my inbox. Till then, Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**imafrEEkinhobbit**: Yup, things are going to get complicated as the story goes. Everything are connected to each other. Thanks for your review.

**xangel of death sarah**: Things are going slowly for Yuki but he will eventually find out. Thanks for your review.

**CloudXZax: **Thanks for your review.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** The character of Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami-sensei except for this storyline and Rye **

* * *

Death and Rebirth 7: Here and there….. Secret…. **

Yuki leaved the park in daze. He kept on thinking about the guy that he has just bumped into.

_He looked so much like Shuichi… But it is just probably a coincidence. After all, didn't they say that there are 7 people who looked alike in this world. Probably he is just Shuichi's another twin…_ (Yuki chuckled and thought about the encounter just now) _I and that guy met at the same place where the brat and I met… Is this destiny? How stupid… I'm being so nostalgic?_

When he reached his home, he opened the door and went into the house. After closing the door, the whole house is now dark and lonely. Yuki stared at living room at first before averting his eyes to the couch. His mind is now like a player, playing all the moments that he has spends with Shuichi in this house.

_It's lonely without you, Shuichi…_

XXXXX

After the whole explanation, Shuichi and Rye returned to the park. Before entering the park, Shuichi suddenly stopped. Rye turned behind and looked at him.

"Why are you stopping, Shu?"

"Oh… Umm.. Nothing," Shuichi smiled uncomfortably at Rye. Rye eyed him with suspicion.

"Spit it out Shu. Though I've not known you for a long time but this is just unlike you." Rye folded his hand and waited for the young man to answer him.

"It's really nothing much but I kind of afraid that Yuki is still there." Rye sighed.

"That only right? I'll check for you." Shuichi's eyes beamed. "Really? You are an angel, Rye!" Shuichi's pray to Rye with tears streaming down.

"It's okay.. You don't have to be so exaggerating." Rye sweat dropped.

"Just wait here." Rye turned around and walked into the park. Before he got farther away from Shuichi, he stopped.

"Shu…" Shuichi looked at Rye. "Huh? What?" Rye smirked. He is still facing Shuichi with his back.

"Nothing. Later…" Rye walked away leaving Shuichi alone.

_I can't believe that I have met Yuki again in this same park, same spot. Maybe this is called destiny… _

Shuichi blushed a bit and then he started to smile stupidly. A kid who was walking with his mom commented in a cute way to his mother.

"Mommy….. You see, that oni-tan is smiling tupidly at 'imself…." The mother quickly pulled her daughter away asking her to keep quiet. Shuichi heard the comment. He gave out a small cough and changed back into his more serious mode.

Rye came back after 15 minutes, He and Shuichi went back into the park after Rye ensured Shuichi that Yuki is now out of sight. They went straight to the murder scene. The scene is still surrounded with the police's tape.

"Oh… I forgot that we can't enter this place yet." Shuichi grumbled.

"See, I told you so. The only choice we have is to enter the park when it dead dark and silence at night." Rye stared at Shuichi with a scary aura. Shuichi whimpered a bit and then he remembers something. He stared at Rye by the side of his eyes.

"Oh… Really, but I don't recall that you ever said that, Rye-chan. Not to mention, you've got a lot of opportunities to stop me too." Rye cupped his hand at his chin and acted as if he was thinking.

"I didn't? Must have remembered wrongly. Hmm… Today's weather is so nice. Let's go, Shu-chan." Rye turned towards Shuichi and gave out a small laugh. Shuichi sweat droppped and shook his head.

"I really wonder how we managed to solve all the case the two years…" Shuichi said with a sigh.

"That is because I, your sempai am just too brilliant." Rye looked at Shuichi and notices that there is a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey, Let's go and grab a bite at Mc. You are hungry, aren't you?" Shuichi looked up at Rye and just at that time, his stomach growled and Rye laughed.

"I guess that is my answer. Geez.. When you got too indulged into a thing, you can just forget about other stuff." Shuichi smiled weakly and followed Rye out of the park. Half of his mind wandered into his own thoughts again.

_This is how I've tried to forget Yuki all these years. It just hurt too much to leave him. In fact, it did help me to think less. Though it might seems like I looked like I do not loved him enough that I could forget about him when I'm in something but… He is still the one I love with the whole of my heart._

Rye and Shuichi left the park without noticing a pair of eyes staring at them intensely.

XXXXX

Time never stops no matter what is happening. Just as the winter has ended it's time, a new spring has come. Rye sat at the dining table. He quietly read all the report on each case. However, his effort is futile. There is no information no matter how many times he goes through the report. Rye went in deep into his thought.

_Damn it… A month here but we still failed to stop all these murdering. Does Shuichi's death really have anything to do with this case? It's all so clouded up. Now even the police have given up hope on this case. _

Rye was averted from his thought when the front door creaked open and close.

"Tadaima…!" Shuichi said as he carried the groceries into the kitchen.

"Okairi, Shu…" Rye greeted his partner. Shuichi filled two cups with coffee and went to the dining table. He placed down the two cup and Rye gave him a word thanks. Shuichi then sat next to him.

"Any new information?" Shuichi asked as he browsed through the report.

"Nah, there is no information newer than those we've already knew." Rye slide down his chair a bit and swung his head behind.

"We are just as stuck as a rat in the cage." Shuichi sighed.

"How the hell are we going to solve this case….?"

"By luck, I guess," Rye pulled his head up, "We need new information to continue."

"Hmm…. What can we do now…" Shuichi began to concentrate to think. Rye stared at Shuichi for a moment before he stood up.

"I'm going to cook now. I'll leave the thinking to you but I doubt that you'll be able to get anything new." Shuichi glared at Rye.

"Does that mean that I'm stupid?" Rye smiled gently at Shuichi.

"Well, if that's what you want to think, I can't stop you. Later." Rye went into the kitchen and left Shuichi with the piles of report. Shuichi stared at Rye with a you-are-going-to-get-it-later look.

Shuichi was reading the report that Rye had reread 2 times. He felt that he should check around again. Who knows that he might be able to see something that Rye is not able to see. His hand reached out the grabbed his coffee when a sudden pain stings his wrist. He cried out loud and Rye came running out from the kitchen.

"What happened, Shuichi?" He saw Shuichi was still sitting at his usual place except that he is now holding on this right wrist as if it is hurting badly. Rye quickly went towards Shuichi and pulled Shuichi's sleeve up. Rye eyes widen in shock.

Rye couldn't take his eyes off from Shuichi's wrist. There is a symbol engraved on Shuichi's wrist. It was the same symbol that Rye saw in every case, a symbol that is impossible for him to forget.

"What the hell… is this?"

XXXXX

Tohma sat in his office flipping through the report that he have just receive from one of his network.

After his meeting with Yuki, Tohma decided to investigate Shuichi's death a bit. He is actually was reluctant to investigate but he thought for a moment and felt that if the result would relief Yuki's guilt a bit, why not? After all, he swore to himself that he would protect that poor boy and would do anything for him.

Flipping through the files, Tohma found nothing that is unusual. It only contains Shuichi's schedule, his concert, interviews and so on. His nearly wanted to give up his hope when he reached the last file.

_This is hopeless. After searching for a whole day but I still couldn't find any information. Maybe Shuichi-san really did commit suicide._

Tohma leaned comfortably on his chair. He turned his chair and stare out at Japan through his window. Then he turned his chair back and looked at the last file on his table.

_Since I have read for so long, it wouldn't hurt if I read the last report._

Lazily Tohma took the report and read it in the same position when he was viewing Tokyo. His flipped through fast expecting not to find anything but then he came to a stop.

_Okay… Last piece of the day be I still can't find anything._

Tohma read the title of the piece and found out it's a medical letter. He began to concentrate reading the letter. Tohma eyes widen in shock after he finished reading the letter. He quickly stood up and went out, grabbing his coat on the way. Sakano who was on the way to see him was ignored.

"Sacho?"

Tohma called his driver in the elevator and by the time he reached the lowest floor, the car is already parked at the front door waiting for Tohma. He got on the car.

"To Eiri's house now." His drivers nodded and quickly drive the car, leaving the premises.

-End of Death and Rebirth 7: Here and there… Secret…-

* * *

Yahoo! It's me again. Sorry for the late update. I'm trying my best to write what is in my mind but sometimes the word just wouldn't come out till certain time. Maybe I'm having a slump or maybe it's something else… Who knows? On my brain and god knows. Anyway, the usual, hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't kill me for two obvious cliff hangers. It just came into my mind like this. I'll try to update as soon as possible to clear the two cliff hangers. Till then, see ya soon. 

P/S: PLEASE…………. REVIEW! Anything. Just a word or two is ok but as long as you review, I'm already very happy. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**imafrEEkinhobbit**: Well… Is here another creepy stuff? Hehe… Thanks for your review!

**GuardianHisoka**: Thanks for liking it. Yami no Matsuei is one of my fav. Anyways.. Thanks for your review!

**CloudXZax**: The reason Shuichi died is ……..(cynical laughter) I'm not telling you yet…. Read on… Thanks for your review!

**Angel-Hime**: This is the next chapter you want. Thanks for your review!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami-sensei and I'm just using the character for my story! ****

* * *

Death and Rebirth 8 : I want you back. **

Tohma reached Yuki's house and without saying a word, he quickly grab the report and got off the car. He went up to Yuki's house hastily and rang the bell. From inside of the house, Yuki's grumble could be heard.

"Couldn't you just wait for a moment?" Yuki opened the door and saw Tohma. From Tohma's face, Yuki felt that something is wrong. He moved a side and let Tohma entered the house before closing the door. He went into the living room and saw Tohma has already made himself at home and sat on the couch.

"You want anything?" Yuki asked. Tohma smiled at Yuki is his usual way and nodded his head. Yuki sighed and lazily he went in to prepare two cups of coffee. Then, he came out and placed it down on the table.

"What is it that you came here for? If you come here just to check on me, I suggest you to get your ass out before I do it." Yuki lied back comfortably on the couch and divert his gaze up the ceiling.

"Well, you are wrong this time. The reason I'm here is because of this. I think you'll be interested." Tohma pulled out a piece of paper from the file and passed it to Yuki. Yuki took it and began to read the paper. As he read, Yuki's eyes began to widen in shock.

"What the hell is this?" Yuki sat up and glared into Tohma's eyes. Tohma calm gaze met his eyes.

"It's medical letter. As you could read from the letter, it's seems like Shuichi-san has been seeing a psychiatry. This could be the main cause of his death…." Yuki stared down hard at his cup of coffee. Tohma frowned and stared at Yuki.

"I know it's bad from me to say this but Shuichi-san could be having psychology problem that you might not know." Suddenly Yuki slammed the table with his hand so hard that it caused the cup to fell over, pouring out all its content. Tohma just sat on his place unmoved.

"Shuichi is not crazy!" Tohma frown was deeper.

"No… Eiri, I'm not saying that he is crazy. I'm just saying that he might be having psychology problem and it could have cause him to…" Tohma was cut off by Yuki.

"Get out…" Yuki pointed towards the door. His bangs all covered up his eyes making Tohma unable to see his expression.

"Eiri-san…"

Standing firm on his words, Yuki pointed at the door the second time. "I said get out!"

Tohma wanted to try to stay firm on his ground but then he just let it go. He stood up and walked over to the door silently. Before he leaves, he turned behind and faced Yuki who is still standing there as if frozen in time.

"If you need anything, just call me." With that Tohma left Yuki all alone and headed down towards his car.

After Tohma have left, Yuki slowly slide down and sat on the floor.

_There is now way that Shuichi is having mental problem. If someone is to have mental problem in this house, it should be me. ME! Not Shuichi…_

Yuki dropped down his head with a heavy feeling in his heart. He really can not believe that Shuichi actually went to see a psychologist. He began wonder, was he the one that have caused Shuichi's mental be at such state?

XXXXX

Knock! Knock!

"Come in…" Shuichi called out towards the door. He is now in his room, sitting on his bed. His left hand is holding his right wrist and he turned his right hand around as if he has sprained his wrist to check his wrist.

"Yo! Awake already?" Rye came in and sat on Shuichi's bed.

"Yeah." Rye looked at Shuichi's right wrist with concern. Shuichi noticed it and smiled happily at Rye.

"Don't worry! I'm alright now. It does not hurt anymore." Shuichi shock his hand around as a sign that his hand is ok. Rye eyed him with suspicion, and then he grabbed Shuichi's wrist without warning. Shuichi winced in pain.

"Is this what you call alright?" Rye said as he glares at Shuichi. Shuichi quickly pull his hand away and looked to the side. Rye's glare softens.

"Shuichi… We are partners. Is it really bad for me to care about you?" Shuichi's eyes widen in shock.

_Wait a minute… Does this sound like a confession of love or what? … No way… Rye does not love me…Argh! _

"Shuichi?" Rye broke Shuichi out off his thoughts. Shuichi looked at Rye with a bit scared.

"Hai?"

Rye raised an eye brow, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me. We can't do anything about my wrist too. Umm… I'm hungry, Rye. Please cook for me! Pretty please!" Shuichi plead with his puppy eyes. Rye shook his head and sigh.

"Okay. I'll cook now." Rye went out Shuichi's room and into the kitchen.

Shuichi gave out a big silent sigh once Rye is out. He was practically screaming in his thought and was blushing furiously too.

_This can't be happening! Rye can't be in love with me… Well, he does treat me good…Maybe… (Shuichi hit his head.) I can't do that. I love only Yuki. Only YUKI!_

Shuichi basically blurted out Yuki's name unconsciously when Rye came in.

" Shu… Do you want…" Rye was cut by Shuichi who shouted Yuki's name. Rye looked at Shuichi with a sweat drop.

"Umm… Shu. Are sure you are alright and not having any fever?" Shuichi gave Rye a stupid laugh while scratching his head.

"I'm sure. I just say I want snow." Rye looked at Shuichi in confusion.

"Huh? Snow? What do you mean?" Shuichi quickly placed his hand in front of him and shook it.

"Nothing! I was just joking! Really!" Suddenly from the kitchen, a burn odor travel its way into the room.

"Hmm… Rye, do you smell that?" Rye sniffed the air for a moment before widening his eye in shock.

"Oh… Shit! The food!" Rye quickly spun his heel and ran towards the kitchen.

(sigh) _Saved by the bell… Wait. What am I afraid off?_

Shuichi thought for a moment and shrugged. He is currently having amnesia to be more precisely, it's short term memory lost. He has forgot what happened earlier. He then left the room to help Rye in the kitchen with anything but the knife.

XXXXX

Sitting alone in the dark, Ryuichi stared at the picture of his old friend, his dead friend. After Shuichi's death, he has not been as cheerful as before. He loathed himself. He knew what is happening to Shuichi as he caught that boy cutting himself in the toilet. When he was trying to stop the boy from cutting himself, Shuichi turned up and looked at him with his dead gaze. That broke Ryuichi's heart. He would never think that such a bright child, whose eyes are always gleaming, now can be so dead. Ryuichi could never forget Shuichi's gaze that day. It continued to haunt him even to his sleep. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. The only question he asked himself everyday is

_Why didn't I save him?_

XXXXX

"Now… It seems like things are going to get interesting here." A mysterious figure said while staring at a picture. He was sitting down by his desk. The whole room was dark except for the desk lamp that shone a small area of the room. He turned and looked at a girl who looks like she is in a trance.

"Aren't you happy for me?" The mysterious figure placed the picture down and went towards a girl who is crouching in the dark corner of the room. She is trembling and sobbing at the same time.

"No… Stay away from me…" The girl shook her head as he advanced nearer. She tried to go further behind but it's useless. She is already at the corner, unable to escape anymore. The mysterious figure knelt down beside her. He grinned evilly making the girl to be more terrified.

"Don't worry… I will not hurt you. I just need you to help me to get back a soul…"

-End of Death and Rebirth 8: I want you back.-

* * *

Hi….. Hi……… Finally Ryuichi made his appearance! Though it's a short one but he will come out more. So, you must be wondering what Ryuichi has to do with this story. Right? Hehe…. The answer is… Hi-mi-tsu… Yeah, It's a secret. So you got to stay tuned to know what is going on here. Also, about Shuichi and Rye…. (sigh) I hope you guys don't get it the wrong way like Shuichi (sweat dropped). Oh... There is twomeaning in the title' I want you back'.Wonder can you guess it?I hope you did enjoy this chapter and there would be no problem with it and also, leave a **REVIEW** for me. Please! - 


	9. Chapter 9

**imafrEEkinhobbit**: Now the mysterious figure is up to something. Can guess? Hehehe… Thanks for your review!

**CloudXZax**: Don't hide away…. It's just that… Shuichi's death is a forbidden secret that can only unlock with time. Hehehe…. Stick around and it will unlock by itself. Good to hear you love him and that's the same for me too but….. I just can't suppress my sadist streak in me… I'll try my best to torment him less. (cynical laughter) I'm just joking...Thanks for you review!

**wendyghost**: Gee… Thanks for your review!

**GuardianHisoka**: Good to hear that it's awesome. Thanks for your review!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me…****

* * *

Death and Rebirth 9: Everything's beginning…**

Just when the clock strikes 11.10 a.m., Ryuichi entered the record room and saw Hiro, Suguru and K-san.

"Ohaiyo! Minna-san!" Ryuichi exclaimed as he jumped into the room with his kumagorou. Suguru and Hiro nodded and smiled at him as a reply.

"Yo! You are late, Ryuichi." K-san smiled at Ryuichi with his hand holding a cloth polishing his gun. " I've finished polishing all my baby while waiting for you." Ryuichi chuckled and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry. Don't be angry at me, please…" Ryuichi took out kumagorou and placed it in front of his. "Yeah, yeah. Since he has apologized, forgive him please. That is for my sake, na no da" 'Kumagorou' said with his hand pleading.

Suguru sweat dropped, "Hai... hai… He is forgiven."

"Well, we are not even angry at you, Ryuichi." added Hiro.

"Yahoo! No one is angry at Ryuichi!" Ryuichi exclaimed jumping up and down holding kumagorou both hands. Suddenly at the door, a twister flew in and finally stopped right in front of Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi-kun! Where were you? I have been looking for you since the minute you didn't show up." Sakano said frantically with his hand wailing above him.

"Gee… Sorry, Sakano-chan! You see… I was walking down the street when I suddenly saw an old…." Ryuichi was stopped by K who fired a bullet to the ceiling.

"Enough of explanation, Ryuichi. Time to work now."

"Hai!" Ryuichi went to the sofa and placed his kumagorou on the couch, "Kumagorou. Wait for Ryu-chan here!" Ryuichi quickly went into the recording room to join Suguru and Hiro who was already waiting for him for a moment.

Ryuichi put on the headphone and nodded at the crew to start the recording. Just as the music starts to play, Ryuichi closed his eyes to concentrate on the song. When the time arrived, he opened his mouth and the whole recording room began to flow with his voice, singing the song with his soul fully dedicated to Shuichi.

XXXXX

At Tohma's office, a girl dressed in spaghetti stripe with a long white skirt and a man in a suit is seated in front of Tohma.

"I would really like to sign her under your label to fully grow her potential and get her name known around the world." The man in a suit said to Tohma. Tohma smiled politely at him.

"That's good news. I have once heard her sang and her voice was great. I think we are able to fully bring out her potential if she works hard enough." After Tohma finished his sentence, he turned and looked at the girl, giving her his polite smile. The girl smiled and nodded at him.

"Well, it seems like we think alike here, Tohma-san." The man stood up and offered his hand to Tohma. Tohma stood up and took his hand.

"Well… I hope we are able to work together, Rensuka-san." Tohma then pull his hand back and offered a handshake to the girl. "… and you too, Arizu-san."

Arizu took Tohma's hand and shook it politely. She smiled at Tohma and said "I hope so too, Tohma-san."

XXXXX

After Ryuichi finished his day practice, he quickly went to the couch to pick kumagorou up.

"It's time to go home kumagorou-chan!" Ryuichi said to his pink rabbit as he walked out from the room. Being too indulged in his talk with his toy, Ryuichi was walking into someone without noticing it.

"Ouch!" Both voice echoed through the corridor as they bumped into each other.

Ryuichi quickly look up and apologize to the person, "Sorry! I wasn't looking."

"It's okay. It's my fault too… Oh my god… Aren't you Sakuma Ryuichi?" the girl exclaimed loudly when she saw Ryuichi.

"Eh? Yeah...! That's me! And this is my partner, kumagorou-chan!" Ryuichi replied the girl happily while holding the pink rabbit next to him.

"This is great! I'm a big fan of yours, Ryuichi-sama!" Arizu squealed happily shaking Ryuichi's both hands.

Suddenly a deep voice called out for Arizu from behind, "Arizu," Arizu dropped Ryuichi's hands and turned behind. She smiled at Rensuka. Rensuka just looked at her with his without any emotion changes.

"Behave yourself." said Rensuka simply as he fixed his glasses back to its position.

Arizu rolled her eyes and replied Rensuka with a sense of irritated, "Yes sir."

Rensuka cleared his throat when he heard Arizu addressing him 'sir'. He then walked slowly towards them and extended his hand to Ryuichi for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakuma-san."

Ryuichi took his hand and shook it fast that nearly send Rensuka bouncing up and down, "It's a pleasure to meet you too!"

After Ryuichi pulled his hand off, Rensuka quickly recovered from the handshake. He smiled politely at Ryuichi.

"I'm sorry that I did not introduce myself," Rensuka took out a business card, "My name is Narumi Rensuka and I'm a manager for this girl." Rensuka politely handed Ryuichi his business card. Ryuichi stared at his card in awed.

"I bet you and K could get along well since you are both manager." Ryuichi said happily. He then looked at Arizu. "Oh… I'm sorry but I haven't known your name yet."

"Opps… Sorry, I forgot. I was too happy when I saw you." Arizu extended her hand, "My name is Seirin Arizu. From today onwards, I'll be under N-G Production. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that one day we'll work together, Ryuichi-sama."

Ryuichi took her hand and let a little bit of his seriousness seeps in, "Me too."

XXXXX

Back the dark, Rensuka was talking to Arizu in a quiet little room. Rensuka was looking out the window at the glimmering city while Arizu was seated on the couch with her long blue hair covering her face.

"You did a great job today, Arizu." said Rensuka. Arizu did not answer him but remained silent. Rensuka then turned behind and face Arizu. He hated when people does not give any response to what he said. He walked over to Arizu and grabbed her by the shoulder.

Arizu looked away and thus angering Rensuka more.

"Don't tell me you are going to back up right now?" Rensuka said angrily. Arizu bit her lips. Suddenly, Rensuka's face calm down and he grinned evilly. He let go off Arizu and brushed his brown hair.

"Arizu-chan… You are not going to back off now, right? I'm sure that you missed your life, don't you? I think that your sister, Yuru is still waiting for you in that quiet little house with your parents." With the mention of Arizu's sister's name, her eyes widen and she looked up at Rensuka with hatred.

"Don't you dare touch her or anyone of my family!" Arizu shouted.

Rensuka turned and walked towards the door, "No, I won't. Just listen to me and I'll leave them alone, especially your sister but I will not hesitate. After all, she's a good sacrifice." He turned the knob and walked out of the room leaving Arizu screaming.

"No!" Arizu slowly quiet down into sobs.

_I can't do it… I don't want to do it… I don't want to hurt anyone…_

Rensuka words flashes through her brain.

'… _I will not hesitate. After all, she is a good sacrifice…'_

Arizu trembled and continued to cry with a dilemma feeling.

XXXXX

Ryuichi was sitting outside the balcony thinking about Arizu.

_That girl… Though she might look happy but there seemed to be a big burden behind those happy eyes… I hope that I can help her in anyway… I don't want the same thing to happen again…_

Ryuichi rested his head on the chair and closed his eyes, resting himself.

XXXXX

At 1.15 a.m., in N-G building.

A figure came into a room and locked the door behind him. He then stepped on a chair and hanged himself….

When Rensuka heard the sound of chair falling over behind the doors, he smirked victoriously.

_I'll get back what is lost…_

-End of Death and Rebirth 9: Everything's beginning… -

* * *

To not get you lost in the sea of characters….(not really a sea) Here's an explanation.

Arizu is equals to the girl who was trembling in that dark office.

Rensuka equals to the mysterious figure.

Hope that you did guess them before you read this. Hehe…

* * *

Laliho… This chapter is totally on Ryuichi, Arizu and Rensuka. So, how do you think about the two new characters? I noticed that I only get 4 reviews per update…. It's not that I'm complaining but… I would appreciate if there is more… Well, what can I say, it's up to you guys to leave reviews. (sigh) Adios…

P/S: Please! Pretty Please! Leave me a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**wendyghost: **You'll know who killed themselves in this chapter. Well… From what you see, do you think that Yuki will still love him? Hehe… Thanks for your review!

**imafrEEkinhobbit: **Yup, Rensuka is more twisted than Tohma. You'll soon know what is happening. Hahaha…. Thanks for your review!

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: **Sorry if it's confusing. Thanks for your review

**CloudXZax: **I gratefully accept Eiri Yuki's doll and keep it in the treasure room. As for Shuichi, do whatever you want to him. Hahahahaha…. Just joking. You can't do anything bad to him. He is the main character. If you kill him… Who am I going to use to torture Yuki more? Thanks for your review.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.****

* * *

Death and Rebirth 10- Bad Luck**

Yuki sat at his own home changing from channel to channel till the news' broadcast at 2.30 p.m. on the television caught his attention.

"Good afternoon. I'm Juzuya Rin." Yuki stared at the reporter face as she introduced herself. _Not a bad looking reporter but she looks like she got a bad attitude._ Yuki continued to watch the news as it switches topic from car accident to robbery. Just when he was about to switch the channel, the reporter said something that caught Yuki's attention.

"Lastly on the news list for today, another body was found at N-G building at 11.00 a.m. yesterday morning. The female body of Heiya Rei was said to be found by the receptionist when she was entering the locker room. According to the police officer, she was found hanged to death and there is no symptoms of struggle just like the last two victims. After investigated thoroughly, she was classified as committed suicide."

Rin closes her file and then looked up to the screen. "That is all for today. My name is Juzuya Rin. Thanks for tuning in with us. Our next news broadcast will be at 8.00 p.m. tonight. Good Bye and have a nice day."

Yuki off the television just the news broadcast finished. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before he went and changed his clothes and went out from the house, locking the door behind him.

XXXXX

Tohma Seguchi, the president of N-G Production who is forever putting on a calm and cool look is now frowning with headache. For the past two weeks, the whole N-G building has been closed down 3 times for police investigation. He sat on by his desk and rubbed his temple, hoping to ease the headache a bit. The door to his office rang with a knock.

_What is it now? Another body found? God damn it... _Tohma groaned softly before he called out.

"You may enter." The door opened and Yuki walked in like usual. "Ara… ara… Eiri-san, it's unusual for you to show up her."

Yuki just shrugged and said nothing as he walked and sat on the chair opposite of Tohma. "I heard the news. Just here to check on you."

Tohma's eyes widen in disbelieve, "Did I hear something wrong? Uesugi Eiri who has been kicking me out from his apartment for the past three years is here to check on me?" Tohma chuckled.

"Oh… Shut up. You are still my brother-in-law. If you don't want me here, I can go. I really don't mind." Yuki stood up and was about to walk away when Tohma called back at him.

"Nah, I'm just joking. Want to have a cup of coffee with me downstairs?" Tohma stood up and walked towards Yuki. Yuki shrugged and went towards the door. Tohma smiled and followed him from behind.

They went down to the cafeteria. Yuki went and get a place while Tohma went and bought two cup of coffee.

"So, how is your work, Eiri-san?" Tohma started his conversation first, knowing that the novelist would not say start the conversation.

"Writer block. Mizuki gave me a month off." Yuki replied coldly after he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Oh… Then I hope that you'll be able to overcome that." Tohma said as he took a sip from the cup. Then he continued, "It seems like demons like my building. One after another of my employees died of suicide."

"Aren't you a demon yourself?" Yuki said sarcastically. Tohma chucked.

"If I am one, I wouldn't be giving myself any problem and would find away to solve it without thinking much."

The both of them went silent for a while as each one of them sipped their coffee. Suddenly, Rensuka showed up beside Tohma.

"Good afternoon, Tohma-san. It's very rare to see you here." Rensuka said.

"Good afternoon, Rensuka-san. Have a seat." Rensuka then took a sit beside Tohma.

"It's just I would like to change my view for a moment, so I came down here." Tohma said and looked at Yuki. "Oh, I forget to introduce to you. This is my brother-in-law, Eiri Yuki." Tohma pointed at Yuki.

"You must be the famous romance novelist, Eiri Yuki. My name is Narumi Rensuka. I'm one of the managers in this company. Here is my card. Nice to meet you." Rensuka smiled and politely handed Yuki his card and Yuki took it.

Suddenly a girl came and talked to Tohma. After the talk, Tohma looked at Yuki and Rensuka.

"Sorry, something came up and I need to go now. I'll see you soon, Eiri-san." With that Tohma walked off. Yuki stayed silence before he grabbed his cup and finished it.

"Sorry, I need to go now." Yuki turned and leaved. He never liked to sit and talked with unknown men except women. Rensuka then followed him and walked beside him.

"You know, Yuki-san. It's not really that nice to walk away before even waiting for a response from someone." Rensuka grinned.

"Like the hell I care and I'm not very close with you." Yuki replied coldly.

"My… My… That is a very bad attitude."

Getting to the max of his pissed of index, Yuki finally shouted at Rensuka. "For god's sake, I'm not even disturbing you. Why are you so persistent?" Yuki grabbed Rensuka by his collar. The people around them gasped in horror.

"That isn't very good, Yuki-san." Rensuka said calmly.

Yuki hated this. In his mind, this man is just like another Seguchi Tohma. Irritating.

Suddenly from behind, Tohma shouted at Yuki.

"Eiri! Let him go."

Yuki did not make any movement but continued to glare into Rensuka's eyes.

"Eiri!" Finally, Yuki loosen his grip. Rensuka backed off a bit and straighten his clothes. Tohma then start to walk towards Yuki and Rensuka. Just before Tohma reached them, Rensuka whispered into Yuki's ear.

"How does it feel to lose your lover forever?" Yuki's eyes widen in shock as Rensuka left him and headed towards Tohma.

Tohma went straight to Yuki and walked past Rensuka. "Eiri-san. What happened?"

Yuki's bangs covered his eyes, he just simply reply Tohma, "Nothing." and walked off.

Yuki drove his car fast on the way home without caring whether he will get a ticket from it or not. All he wants is only get back to his house and calm himself down.

XXXXX

"Ohaiyo, Rye-san." Said a voice from behind. Rye turned behind and saw Ryuichi.

"Ohaiyo, Sakuma-san." Rye greeted the person back.

"Mou… It's okay to call me Ryuichi. Look, kumagorou is angry too because you called me 'Sakuma-san' and you didn't greet him." Ryuichi pouted. Rye sweat dropped.

"Hai.. Ryuichi-san and ohaiyo, kumagorou-san." Ryuichi put on a smile on him face.

"That's right!" Both of them walked into the recording room.

"You are late again, Ryuichi-san." Suguru said when he heard the door opened.

"Gomen…" Ryuichi said as try to hide himself behind his small rabbit. Rye sighed as he looked at the grown singer's act.

"Hey.. hey.. Guys…. I think we should just continue with our work." Rye took out the file from the table and began to scan through, " Let's see…. You guys still have three more songs to complete for this album. Why don't we get started?" Rye said with a smile and the rest of the band agreed with him.

While sitting by the audio visual equipment, Rye stared at the band as they were getting ready to record their songs.

_So… they are Shuichi's friend.. Ryuichi-san sure looked like Shuichi.. _

Just when the stuff is ready, Ryuichi showed a thumb up sign and Rye put on the ear phone and adjusted the controller a bit before he nodded for them to begin. Hiro began to play the guitar while Suguru starts to work his hand skillfully on the key board and as usual, Ryuichi would close his eyes and concentrate. He would always think of Shuichi before he begins his songs.

_Shuichi… All the songs that I sing now is all dedicated to you.._

Just when Rye heard Ryuichi's voice through the ear phone, he found himself mesmerized by Ryuichi's passion and voice.

_This is great.. No wonder Shuichi said that his idol is Sakuma Ryuichi. I wonder.. Have Shuichi sang like that before?_

XXXXX

Shuichi waited outside nervously for Rye to finish his work. Just last week, they have received orders to investigate N-G production due to the many suicide case. Rye would be working in the N-G while Shuichi would investigate around. He could not enter the building or work there as he faces a high risk of being recognized.

Rye came out from the building 15 minutes after the 5.00 p.m. He quickly went over to the coffee shop near the building and sat at one of the table without asking for permission.

"Hey, mister. Shouldn't you ask me for permission before sitting down?" Shuichi said as he sipped his drink. He tilted his glasses down and stared at Rye.

"Well… I guess it's okay for me to sit here, Shindou Shuichi-san." Rye smiled at Shuichi. Shuichi sighed.

"Whatever… Just don't say my full name here anymore." Shuichi glared at Rye.

Rye shook his head, "Hai.. hai…" A waiter came and took Rye's order.

"So, is there anything weird going on inside?" Shuichi asked.

"Nope.. Everything is normal." Rye replied, "I don't see anything that could make us feel suspicious about but…."

"But?"

"Before the incident starts, Tohma Seguchi have just signed a new singer called Seirin Arizu who came together with her new manager, Narumi Rensuka."

"You think that this case have something to do with them? It could be coincidence."

"Hmmm….. You are right.." Rye sighed, "It's so boring… We got no new clues when we thought there is. The whole suicide just stopped after last week. Are the demons or devils playing a prank?"

"Maybe they are… I want to solve this case as fast as I could and go home. I have never been out this long for just a case…." Shuichi whined.

"Nothing could be helped. We are just one of the bad luck ones that were chosen to take this case."

"Well.. If you say it that way…" Shuichi closed his eyes for a moment.

_Bad luck...? How would it be great if all this things that is happening here are just bad luck. _

XXXXX

It's been a week after Yuki's visit to N-G Production. Rensuka's words keep taunting him.

"_How does it feel to lose your lover forever?"_

Yuki totally hated that man. He is just like Tohma… _No.. Even worse that him. _

After staring at his laptop for a few days, Yuki decided to leave his house just for the day and have some fun around.

He left the house and headed towards a pub. Just when Yuki was about to leave the pub, a very sexy lady came and sat beside him.

"Hello… Alone?" The lady asked.

"If you don't see anyone around me, what do you think?" Yuki smirked. The lady chuckled.

"Oh.. That means I get to spend some of your precious time."

Yuki remained quite. He took a sip from his beer.

"Want to have your dinner with me?" Yuki stayed silenced for a while before replying her.

"Why not?"

XXXXX

_Great… Just because I don't have to work, he gets to order me around._

Shuichi mumbled as he walked in the crowd and those who passed by him gave him a weird look.

XXXXX

Yuki stared out at the window as his partner was busying herself talking about her life.

_Why did I even choose to have dinner with her?_

He caught a sight just right outside the window. Yuki's gaze went with the person who was talking to himself right outside the restaurant. The lady did not matter to Yuki anymore.

Yuki stood up suddenly and the lady gave him a confuse look.

"Huh? What have happened Yuki?"

"Sorry… I have something to do and I don't feel like having a dinner with you." With that Yuki went off leaving the poor lady alone in the restaurant. He went and chase after the purple head that he would love to know him better.

-End of Death and Rebirth 10: Bad Luck-

* * *

Howdy! Sorry for a late update. Here you have it….This is longest chapter among all the chapter andthe title is called Bad Luck. Hahaha…. I hope that the Eiri Yuki that I wrote is not too OOC. I've tried my best to keep him as original as ever. Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Oh.. ya… Just to tell ya… Due to the fact that my exams are getting very very near… The next update might be late because I really need to start my studies now. I'm so dead. I'm just a month away from torturement and three months away from Hell. So… I'll be off now. See you on the next update and as usual, leave me a review please. Pretty please! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

**imafrEEkinhobbit:** Yup Rensuka is evil but his evil plan is put to a halt as Shuichi and Yuki is having a little reunion…. Hehe… Thanks for your review!

**CloudXZax**: Oh… Okay. Don't hurt him. Just duke tape his mouth is okay. Hope you'll like this chapter about Shu-chan and Yuki. Thanks for your review!

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: **Is it? I'm glad that it sounded like Yuki as I don't really want to make him too OOC. Thanks for your review!

**amyrose300: **Here is another update. Hope that you'll like it. Thanks for your review!

**chibichan: **Thanks for letting my story be in your fav. list. I'm really happy that you like this story. Keep tuning in and here is the newest chapter. Thanks for your review!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I were to own gravitation, I would be laughing non-stop now.****

* * *

Death and Rebirth 11- Both unable to let it go…**

After spending half an hour in the convenience store, Shuichi has finally gotten all the groceries. He went of the store with two large bag filled with stuff.

_Argh… Damn it. I should have pulled Rye out with me if I know that this is damn heavy._

Shuichi went out from the store while trying his best to carry the stuff without dropping any of it but it seems like the clumsy mode is on. Shuichi dropped one of the bags causing all the food to fell out.

"Oh… Shit!" Shuichi cursed as he stared at the spilled bag. He picked up the food and placed it back into the bag as fast as he could so he could get out of people's way. Suddenly a hand handed him pack of pocky that he had dropped, Shuichi took it and looked up to that person.

"Thanks….." Shuichi's eyes widen in shock. Unconsciously, he muttered Yuki's name softly.

XXXXX

Staring at the convenience store for half an hour, Yuki starting to felt that he is like a stalker, stalking after a teenager. Yuki dazed for a moment and then he shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. Yuki then saw the purple head the he has been following, tumbling out from the store, trying to balance the weight on both side but he failed and dropped one of his bags.

Yuki smiled as he stares at the young boy who is frantically trying to get all the stuff back into the back.

_He is just like Shuichi…_

Slowly, Yuki got out from the dark corner and went towards Shuichi. He picked up a pack of strawberry pocky that has flown out of Shuichi's reach when he dropped the bag. Yuki went near Shuichi and passed him the pack of pocky. Shuichi looked up to thank Yuki but somehow when he saw Yuki, his eyes widen in shock. In a very soft voice, Yuki could hear Shuichi muttering his name.

_Did he just call my name?_

XXXXX

Both of them were basically staring at each other for a moment.

"Thanks." Shuichi muttered softly. He then diverts his gaze back to the bag and started to pack the stuff in. He never once looked up to Yuki because he was afraid that he would look into Yuki's eyes. He was afraid that he would be capture once more by those golden eyes.

After Shuichi has make sure that all the stuff is in the bag again, he stood up and faced Yuki.

"Then I'll be going now. Thanks." Shuichi turned around and walked off. He was trying his best to get away as fast as possible away from Yuki that he bumped into a guy making him losing his balance. Just when Shuichi was about to fall down the pavement hard with the heavy bags, Yuki broke his fall by grabbing his shoulder from behind.

"Are you okay kid?" Yuki asked. As usual, his face remained emotionless. "You should look when you walk."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Shuichi apologized. Suddenly he noticed that he is leaning on Yuki's chest. Shuichi blushed and he quickly back off. Yuki looked at Shuichi for moment as smoke.

"I'll send you home." Yuki said in a monotone voice. Shuichi was totally shocked when he heard that.

"You what?"

"I'll send you home." Yuki repeated.

"Oh… No… I don't think so." Shuichi shook his head as he declined Yuki's offer.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know who you are or your name." Shuichi stammered.

"Okay! Fine! My name is Eiri Yuki. Now you know?"

"You…" Shuichi was cut off by the screams of some girls.

"Kyaa! It's Eiri Yuki-sama! Hey… Look at the guy next to him. Is he getting a new boy friend?"

"Oh…. O…. This is bad. Hey, kid. Follow me." Yuki pulled Shuichi's hand and they quickly make a run as the girls are chasing after them from behind. Just when he saw his car that is parked by the side of the road, he quickly unlocked the car and throw Shuichi together with his groceries into the car. Then he got on next and drove away in a swift moment.

"Ouch….!" Shuichi groaned as he clutched his head. He hit the dash port when Yuki thrown him into the car.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked as he drove his car with a cigarette hanging at the corner of his mouth.

"Be careful when you thrown someone into the car. It's dangerous with the way you thrown me in." Shuichi complained.

"How do you expect me to be careful when there are some fanatic girls chasing after you from behind?" Yuki shouted back at Shuichi.

"But you could at least be more gentler!" Shuichi whined.

"Oh… Shut up! I'm sorry okay!" Yuki shouted back at Shuichi.

After that, both of them keep silence the whole way. Yuki began to think about Shuichi.

…_Why does it seem like Shuichi has just returned to me? It is as if we are arguing like we have known each other for a long time._

At the mean time, Shuichi looked outside the whole time. He is starting to feel afraid that his identity might have been burst as he was arguing casually in front of Yuki just like last time.

_Oh… Shit.. Now I'm sitting in his car. What will happen if he knows my real identity?... I really missed him……_

With his purple bangs covering his hair, tears began to roll down Shuichi's cheek unconsciously.

"Hey." Yuki called out to Shuichi yet Shuichi did not answer him.

"Hey!" Yuki called out again louder and startled Shuichi.

Shuichi looked up to Yuki. Droplets of tears could still be seen rolling down his cheeks and this freaked Yuki out.

"Hey, kid! Why are you crying? Look… I didn't mean to force you onto this car so that means I'm not abducting you!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that the tears wouldn't stop… I know that you are not abducting me." Shuichi wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve.

"So stop crying! I'll send you home now. Where do you stay?" Yuki frowned.

"Huh? Where I stay?"

"Yeah, where you stay?" Yuki repeated his question.

"I…. umm….. I stay….." _Oh ..no.. I can't tell him where I stay. _"I stay Ryusena Area."

"Ryusena Area? We are near there. We'll reach there in 10 minutes."

"Okay.. Thanks." Shuichi muttered his thanks softly.

During the whole 10 minutes drive none of they say anything. They just kept silence with only the sound of the radio to fill the quite atmosphere. When they reached Ryusena Area's park, Shuichi quickly got off the car with his stuff without giving any chance for Yuki to react.

"Thanks for your ride." Shuichi said and he then turned around and walked off. Yuki just stared at Shuichi as he disappeared behind the building.

_Why do feel so attached to him? _

XXXXX

After leaving Yuki's car, Shuichi walked as fast as he could to get away from Yuki. When he reached the apartment, Shuichi was panting hard. Rye looked at Shuichi confusedly.

"Shu, what happened? You got chased by a dog?" Rye asked Shuichi sheepishly.

Shuichi walked past Rye into the kitchen without saying a word.

"Shu…?" Rye called out again but yet Shuichi refused to answer him. Rye then went into the kitchen and saw Shuichi crouching at one corner with his face buried in his arm. Rye went towards Shuichi and kneeled beside him.

"Shu! What happened?" Shuichi just kept quiet. Rye could hear that Shuichi is sobbing softly.

"Shuichi, did something happen?" Rye asked again. Shuichi's face is still buried in his arm. Rye looked at Shuichi sadly. He really wanted to help Shuichi but Shuichi refused to saw anything.

"Shuichi, though I don't want to force you to open up to me but I really care about you as you are my partner. I hope that you would just tell me what is happening here?" Rye said gently as he embraced Shuichi.

"…….. I met him again." Shuichi muttered softly. His face is still buried in his arm.

"Who?"

"Yuki…."

"And then?" Rye asked. Shuichi finally gaze up. His eyes were so sad and empty that Rye was also shocked by this.

"Things were just like in the past. We argued like how we always do. When I finally calmed down, my heart felt like there is a thousand words that are swelled up in my heart that I really want to tell him. I really want to tell him that I'm Shuichi and I really miss him but I know that no matter how I wanted to I can never do it because I do not exist in this world anymore…."

Slowly, Shuichi began to fall asleep in Rye arm. Rye stared at Shuichi as he sleeps.

_Shu-chan…Sorry that I can't help you in any way. After all, I can never help any one… Anyone at all……_

-End of Death and Rebirth 11: Both unable to let it go…

* * *

Note: Ryusena Area is a place I created for this story, so it does not exist in Japan.

Here you go. Sorry for the late update as I was busy with my studies and also I'm having some writer's block. This chapter is only on Shuichi and Yuki. So, what you think about this chapter? Is it bad? I hope not. Anyways, hope you enjoy and review please!


	12. Chapter 12

**imafrEEkinhobbit – **Thanks for your review.

**cloudXzax- **Here's the new chap. Hehe.. I'm glad that you liked it. Somehow… Not to be offending, the way you said let Shuichi goes… gave me a feeling as if you caught a cat and then you let it go and he runs back to his owner. Hehehe… Thanks for your review! And also thanks for your support. My writer's block is better already but it's those kind come and goes and come back. I prefer to have bishies coming back instead. Hehe...

**Mitsubishi Eclipse- **I'm sorry for making you confuse. Just keep tuned it.. Hope that it'll clear you a bit. Thanks for you review!

**NekoSora-** Shuichi and Ryuichi will meet each other eventually. About Rye saying that he can't help anyone… That will be revealed in the future. I haven't decide whether to make it as a side story or to put it in the story as that was about Rye's past. Thanks for you review and keep on reading!

**

* * *

Death and Rebirth 12- Cheer up. Old memories.**

Rye sighed for the 12th time today. He is now having a problem, not really a big problem compare to the case that he is on but it's still a problem and the problem is… his partner has been in a dull mode for the past few days.

_Now what should I do to get him out from that depression?... (sigh)_

Suddenly, a hand taps his shoulder and Rye looked up and saw Hiro.

"Ah… Hiro-san. Am I needed there?" Rye asked.

"No, now is break time. I was just here to check on you. You looked like you are having some problem here." Hiro said in his casual tone.

"Well… It's nothing much…. Nee.. Hiro-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure if it's something that I can answer." Hiro shrugged.

"Okay… It's actually a situation that my friend is having. Let say, you have a friend and he is somewhat a cheerful guy. Suddenly, he met back his ex-lover. He still has feelings for that guy but he and that guy can't be together for some reason. Since then he is in a depression mood. You get what I mean?" Rye asked and Hiro nodded slightly.

"Good, now here's the question. How would I as a friend cheer him back again?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "A 'him'? You mean it's a guy?" Rye nodded.

"Oh… I see. Well….. hmm… Let see… You can cheer him back by bringing him to do something happy or you can try do something to solve the problem between him and his lover."

"But they can't be together anymore…" Rye muttered softly.

"Huh? Pardon me."

"Umm? Nothing much." Rye stuttered. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Really, nothing." Rye was trying to get a topic to divert Hiro's attention when he saw K-san waving his hand as a gesture to call Hiro back to work.

"Uh…. Hiro-san, K-san is calling you back."

Hiro then looked behind and saw K-san calling him with a gun near his hips as the sign of 'if you don't get you ass back here and work now, I'll fire you without a second thoughts.' Hiro gulped. He smiled at Rye and then he returned back to his work.

XXXXX

Hiro stared out at the lake that fully mirrored the moon that cast high above. He had just been on a date with Ayaka and when it's around 11.00 P.M., Hiro decided to send her home before he gets into Ayaka's dad hate list. Now alone and sitting down by the beautiful lake, away from the crowds, Hiro took off his disguise to be more comfortable.

Every time Hiro is alone; he began to think about Shuichi and some how he would smile at himself for no apparent reason. Suddenly he thought of his discussion with Rye this afternoon.

_Hmm… Why does the person that Rye talked about closely resemble Shuichi?_

XXXXX

Rye was walking slowly in the busy crowds of Tokyo. Before he leave for work, Rye offered that he would buy the groceries after he finishes work today. He was thinking hard about how to cheer Shuichi up.

_Now what should I do… Hiro-san said about bringing him to do something that he likes… Hmm… What does he likes? …………… I know! _

"It's singing!" Rye exclaimed loudly causing all the people around him to look at him. He blushed slightly and continued his journey to the convenience store.

XXXXX

Staring at the ceiling in the dark, Shuichi was lying down on his bed in a trance. He was still thinking about what had happened a few days ago.

_(sigh) Maybe I should just let everything go and concentrate on this case. This is lagging… I want to go back soon… I don't want to see Yuki again. It's too painful to see him…_

Growl

_Hmmm? What time is it? (looked at his watch) What? It's already 9.00 P.M. No wonder I feel so hungry. _

Shuichi stood up and left his room. He went to the dining table and sat on it.

"Hmm…. Where's Rye? He hasn't come home yet? What is he trying to do? Kill his partner with hungriness?" Shuichi whined as he lay his head on the table.

The door clicked opened after a while and Rye came in with two big bags of groceries. Unable to hold on any longer, he quickly went over to dining table to dump the bags.

Rye wiped his sweat, "Phew…. That was heavy." He looked around looking for Shuichi.

"Now… Where is Shuichi?" Suddenly Rye noticed that there is a hand under his bags of groceries.

"Huh?... Oh Shit! Shuichi!" Rye quickly pulled the bags away from Shuichi.

"Hey… Shuichi. Are you alright?" Rye asked frantically.

"I guess so….." Shuichi answered with stars on his head.

XXXXX

After half an hour, Rye came out from the kitchen with two plates and placed it on the table, one for him and one for Shuichi. He took off this pale blue apron before he sat down and join Shuichi. Shuichi was eating quietly through the meal with Rye stealing a glace of him every 2 minutes.

"…….."

Rye looked at Shuichi again but when Shuichi stared at him, he quickly looked away and continued with his food. Frowning, Shuichi then continued to eat.

Two minutes had past and Rye stole another glance at Shuichi.

"……..Argghhhh! I can't stand it already! What is wrong, Rye?"

Rye looked up at Shuichi and gave him an uncomfortable smile, "Umm…. Nothing."

"Then why are you looking at me like this?"

"Because.. You looked angry." Rye answered him with the same smile plastered on his face.

"Oh.. I did? Well… When someONE came back and actually didn't saw that I'm actually sitting at the dining table, not only that, that person even dumps two heavy bags of groceries on your head. I wonder how you feel." Shuichi said sarcastically as he continued down his food.

"I told you I'm sorry! I didn't mean too… But it was heavy!" Rye said as he tried to defend himself.

"Now you know it's heavy… I wonder who asked me to carry those bags of groceries home alone the other say….."

"Gulp… I'm really sorry, Shu-chan. I'll go with you nest time." Rye lowered his head and clasped his hand together.

Rye was waiting for a reply from but all he heard was nothing but silence.

"Shu..?" Rye called out again. He looked up and to face Shuichi but Shuichi has lowered his face down a bit. His purple bangs covered his eyes.

":Shu? Are you okay? I've already said I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Rye apologized again.

Suddenly a giggle could be heard from Shuichi and this had shocked Rye.

"Shu…"

"I tricked you! I did it!" Shuichi laugh out loud.

"What..? You've tricked me?" Rye said in disbelief.

"How dare you! And I was worrying about you a minute ago." Rye shouted at Shuichi.

"That's all your fault." Shuichi showed his tongue at Rye.

"Oh, really? I wonder who's fault is that to be clinging to me and crying all night." Rye said sarcastically but then he regretted it when he saw Shuichi facial expression. Shuichi looked sad, very sad.

"Uh.. I don't really mean anything by that, you know.." Rye stuttered.

Shuichi stare down at his feet for a while and then he looked up, "Yeah, I know that. So, don't worry about me too much. I'll be okay after a while."

"But, Shu…"

"I'm really okay." Shuichi cut Rye.

Rye sighed and then he smiled, "Well… If you say so but at least, let me do something that will make me feel better."

"Huh? What?" Shuichi looked at Rye with a confused look.

"Can you follow me?" Rye said.

"Umm… Sure. But where?" asked Shuichi.

"To a place and it's secret." Rye said as he gave Shuichi an innocence smile.

Shuichi stared at Rye as he pouted cutely, "Mou…. Rye!" Rye gave him a sheepish smile grabbed his coat before walking towards the door.

Just as he reach the door, Rye turned back and winked at Shuichi, "Hurry up, Shu-chan and also, get some disguise on. It would be better."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow at Rye sentence, "What? What do you mean by that? Why must I wear some disguise?"

"Well, that is because it's ….. a se-cret." With that Rye opened the door and walked out from the apartment.

"Wha….? Rye! Wait up."

XXXXX

After taking a half an hour ride in a cab, Shuichi is now standing in front of the tall building of N-G production. He tilted his cap up a bit to get a better look to see if he is actually at the wrong place or not.

"What do you mean by this, Rye? Why are we here? Is it to investigate the case?" Shuichi slammed Rye with questions just as he turned to look at Rye.

"Well…. You'll know what I mean and the reason we are here later. As for the last question…. Nope, we are not here to investigate the case." Rye said with his arm folded.

"Then?"

"I said you'll know later. Now follow me."

Rye walks off and headed towards the security booth. When the security saw him, he came out from the booth. Rye greeted and smiled at the friendly looking middle-aged security.

"Good evening, sir. Is there any business here in this late at night?" The security asked. Rye then took out his ID and showed it to the security.

"Oh.. You are an employee of this company but I'm sorry. We are not permitted to allow anyone in at night due to the case that had been happening these past few weeks. I'm sorry,son." The security said with a friendly tone.

"Oh.. But I left my folder in there and it was need for tomorrow's Beloved's recording. There is something I need to do in it." Rye said with a fake worried look.

"Well…. That is tough." The security commented.

"How about this way? I enter the building with my friend. With this way, you don't have to worry much about me." Rye pointed at Shuichi who was staring at him with his eyes covered by the shadows of his cap. The security turned and looked at Shuichi.

XXXXX

Shuichi was watching for a long time as Rye was trying to buy his way into the building. He gulped a bit when he saw the security turned and looked at him.

_What is taking him so long? And why is that security staring me? Gosh.. How I hope I can get away from this place. _

Suddenly, Rye turned looked at Shuichi. He waved his hand as a signal for Shuichi to come over. Shuichi then walked over towards Rye.

When Shuichi reached Rye, Rye turned and looked at the security. "Gee.. Thanks, mister. I owe you one."

The security smiled at him and said, "Anything but please be fast. I don't want to get into trouble. If Tohma-san found out about this, I'm in deep shit."

"Okay.. Let's go." Rye walked into the building with Shuichi following him from behind.

"Is this really okay, Rye?" Shuichi when they go into the elevator.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about it." Ding! "Okay, we are here." Rye got out from the elevator, followed by Shuichi. Shuichi looked around for a while and the realization hit him. He knows this place.

"It's the recording room level…." Shuichi muttered softly but is audible for Rye to hear in this quite building.

"Yes, you are right. You hit the jackpot." Rye said with his a " . " and a thumbs up.

Shuichi looked down and stared at the floor, "Why?"

The smile on Rye face was gone and is replaced with a sadder smile.

"Because I know you missed music very much. I just hoped to cheer you up with something you like. That's some advice Hiro-san suggested."

"Hiro did?" Shuichi said with a cracked voice with his tears on hold. He began to think about his best friend who is always there to support him and give him whatever help he needed.

"Thanks, Rye." Shuichi said as he smiled and looked up at him.

"No problem, partner. Now let's do this quickly." Rye leaded Shuichi into Beloved's recording room. He then went to the audio system and began to work on it. Shuichi just stand there staring at the room. This room began to bring up his memories when he was still alive and was still in Bad Luck. He used to record his songs, happy or sad ones, in this room.

"All set. What song do you want, Shu?" Rye asked. Shuichi did not reply him straight away. Instead, Shuichi looked up at the ceiling with his eyes closed and a contented face. Rye kept quiet while waiting for Shuichi. Finally, Shuichi opened his eyes and looked down with his eyes staring at Rye's.

"I want to sing… Glaring Dreams…" Shuichi said softly.

"Glaring Dreams? Wait up. I'll check the system for that song." Rye turned back to the system and began to type. After 2 minutes, he turned back at Shuichi and smiled at him.

"Found it. Now you may go in and pour your emotions out."

Shuichi smiled back at Rye, "Thanks."

"You are welcome. Say, don't you want to get that cap off?"

"Nah, it's okay. If someone just come in and it'll be dangerous." With that Shuichi walks into the room. He put on the headphone and gave Rye thumbs up. Rye nodded at winked at him. Slowly, the song began to play and Shuichi could feel his tears are on the edge but he controlled it and he sang the first line of the song. As the song goes, Shuichi began to let himself out more. This even amazed Rye as this was the first time he had ever heard Shuichi sang properly.

XXXXX

Just right outside, unknown to the two in the recording room, there was two people watching them.

Ryuichi left his bunny in the recording room, so he decided to get it back, When he came up to the door, he was curious as why there is still lights on when there is no one in the building. Ryuichi then heard a song. His quickly went towards the room and his mouth gaped in surprised. He couldn't see the boy's face as the cap was shielding it but he just have a strong feelings that this guy is actually Shuichi. Ryuichi did not know what to do; he then turned around and ran off.

Rensuka saw him running off as he was observing them from the shadows. He stared at Shuichi who was still singing in the recording room. His mouth was twisted with a smirked.

"Things should get started now…"

-End Of Death and Rebirth Chapter 12:Cheer up. Old memories.-

* * *

Hey ya… It's me, Ryen. I'm really sorry for updating this late. You know, I was really busy with the exams. Curse the SPM for it! Anyway, I hope that this chapter was not too boring I hope so! And I also hope that you are not getting bored with my story! Well… That's all for my babble. Phew… This was a long chapter. Till the next chapter. Don't forget to leave me reviews. I'll be happier if there is a lot but as long as there is reviews, I'm contented. See ya! 


	13. Chapter 13

**imfrEEkinhobbit:** Thanks for your review again!

**Anon: **Thanks for your advice. When I was a kid, English was not the first language for me at home or at school but sad to say, I can only read in English or my country's national language. Anyway, thanks again for your advice. I would try my best to improve on it.

**CloudXZax: **(cries) I'm so happy that you are always supporting me. Hehe… Well.. Sorry that there is no Yuki again. He will be out hopefully in next chapter.. I hope so. Haha… Thanks for your review!

**Blu3girl1986: **Yeah, I'm from Malaysia. Thanks for your good luck and thanks for reviewing my story too. Thanks!

**Mitsubishie Eclipse: **Good to hear that you are starting to understand. I hope that I don't make things too complicated. Thanks for your review!

**Amyrose: **I'm not too sure about the ending too. Anyway, thanks for your review and keep reading till the end. Thanks!

**

* * *

Death and Rebirth 13: Confusion and Lament… What are there more?**

The next morning, Shuichi went out from his room yawning.

"Woke up already, Shuichi?" Rye asked as he placed the two plates of breakfast on the table.

"Yawn…. Yeah. I had the best sleep yesterday!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Good for you then…" Rye said and sat down at his place. He then began to eat the food when Shuichi sat down.

"After this, I'm going to work. Can you go to the library?" Rye asked.

Shuichi raised an eye brow and looked at Rye, "Library? For what?"

"I want you to check on books on occults."

"Books on occults? Can't we get it from the Ju-oh Cho library?"

"Yeah… Remember the sign that the victims always draw? If there is some connection with the demons, then books on occults would be the best and since this case happened in the land of the living, the person who summoned the demon would have no other place to get the resource but from libraries or bookstore. (And besides, the library is blown up by the senior shinigami, Tsuzuki Asato(laugh))." Rye explained.

"Oh… I see… Sure no problem. At least we can get more information than wait for it to come to us."

"Okay.. That deals it. I'll see you after work today. Bye." Rye stood up and went and gets his coat.

"Huh? You're done?"

Rye wore on his coat and smiled at him, "Yeah… While I was talking, I did stop for awhile to eat. I wasn't like you to be gapping like an idiot."

Shuichi glared at Rye with a pissed off look. Rye just smiled at him and turned to walk out the door.

Before he stepped out the house, he called out aloud, "Oh yeah.. Since I cooked today, don't forget to wash the dishes but don't break them, I don't have extra money to buy any new ones."

"Shut up!" Shuichi shouted at Rye but Rye just went out the house laughing.

_He is just so gonna get it from me when I see him tonight._

XXXXX

Rye reached the N-G building at his usual time but what have surprises him is… Ryuichi is already there before him.

"Eeh… Ryuichi-san. It's rare for you to reach here in time." Rye said to Ryuichi when he saw him.

"Oh.. Umm… Yeah… I thought of coming early to give people less trouble." Ryuichi said with a small smile. On the other hand, K-san who came in overheard it and choked in surprised.

"It's rare for you to say 'give people less trouble', Ryuichi." K-san said with sarcasm in his voice.

Ryuichi looked at K-san and gave him a stupid smile.

"Once in a while… I do.. Hahahaha…"

K-san raised an eye brow and looked at Ryuichi before he asked all of them to start their work. After half a day stuck in the studio, they managed to get 2 songs done and this pleases K that he allowed them to have one and a half hour of break.

"Hey, Hiro-san. Want to have…." Rye wanted treats Hiro to a lunch but then he was cut off by Ryuichi who called him suddenly.

"Rye-san." Ryuichi said in his serious mode.

"Hai..? Nani, Ryuichi-san..?" Rye asked Ryuichi is a surprised mode as this was the first time he saw Ryuichi that serious.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Well… Sure."

"Then let's take our break together." Ryuichi said as he walked towards the door.

"Okay…" Rye answered Ryuichi back softly and then he followed him out the room.

When they were about to leave the building, Ryuichi put on his disguise first to avoid from any rabid fan chase as he was not in the mood today. Both of them then went to a café nearby and sat down at one of the corner, hidden from prying eyes.

"So, Ryuichi-san. What do you want to ….." Once again Rye was cut off by a waiter who came down with a menu. They ordered their food and the waiter then left to submit their orders to the chef. Rye then continues his question.

"Umm.. Ryuichi-san. You said that you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it about?"

"……… Rye-san. You see… Yesterday, I went back to N-G building as I left kumagorou there. I was surprised to saw someone in the recording room, singing with you handling the system. Who is that person?" Ryuichi asked Rye in a calm and serious attitude while Rye stared at him in shock as he never thought that Ryuichi actually saw him and Shuichi.

XXXXX

Shuichi left the house an hour after Rye as he was washing the plates cleanly while trying not to break them.

"Now I must get my butt to the library… I hate library! It's so quite and it's making me sleepy… It must have been miracle that I even sat at the Enma-cho's library for hours to revise for the shinigami exam." Shuichi complained to himself as he walked in the crowd less street.

Shuichi reached the library in 15 minutes and then he quickly went to the supernatural section. He browsed up and down to look for a related title on demon summoning till he found it.

"Hmm…. Demon summoning, demon summoning… Where is it?... Ah! Found it!." Shuichi quickly pulled out the book and flipped through page by page but fast. He scanned each of the pages for the demonic symbol that had appeared in every case including his hand. Finally, nearing the end of the book, he found the symbol.

"It's this!" Shuichi exclaimed silently in his heart. He had learned not to make any noise in the library ever since he was knocked on his head a lot of time by the Gushoshin brothers for making noise.

_Let see… What does it says here… 'This is an extremely dangerous demon among all the demon that are written here. Unlike other demon who takes the summoner's soul, this one consumes other soul that is sacrifice to him by the summoner. To say in short, he is a manipulator.' _

Shuichi flipped to the next page to continue to read but then he found out that the page was torn out.

_Damn…That was the summoning spell part… Could this book be…?_

Shuichi quickly took the book and went towards the librarian's reception.

"Excuse me. " Shuichi called out to the librarian politely and the librarian turned around.

"Yes. How can I help you, sir?" The librarian asked Shuichi.

"Yeah.. Could you tell me who borrowed this book last?" Shuichi placed the book on table to show the librarian.

"Sure. Wait for a moment." The librarian then took out a scanner and scans the code.

"Let see… It's by a guy named Kirisato Jun." Shuichi's eyes widen in shock when he heard of the name.

_Sensei?_

Shuichi stayed stagnant there for a moment until the librarian broke him out from his trance.

"Sir? Sir? Are you okay?" The librarian asked Shuichi with a frown.

"Ah… yeah… Sorry to bother you and thanks." With that Shuichi walked away from the library silently.

He was wondering in the streets once again without an aim but his brain is full of thoughts.

_Sensei? Why is sensei the last one who borrowed…? Why is the last page missing? Before I died, I was cutting myself without any knowledge… What could all this means? Is everything connected?_

Being too caught up his thoughts, Shuichi accidentally bumped in someone.

"Ouch… Sorry! I was too caught up in my thoughts." Shuichi quickly bowed down and apologized to that person.

"It's okay. I was too caught up in my thoughts too." That person smiled at Shuichi gently.

"Oh… Well, that makes us even." Shuichi laughed a bit. "Well, anyway. Sorry to have bumped into you."

"It's okay."

"Then, I'll be leaving now. Bye." Shuichi left after he said bye to the stranger.

He stared at Shuichi as he was walking away from him.

_We'll meet again soon, Shuichi…_

XXXXX

"What do you mean by that Ryuichi-san? What yesterday?" Rye gave Ryuichi a confused look, hoping to fool him off.

"I'm asking you who are that guy with you." Ryuichi asked Rye once more. "I've asked the security this morning and he said that yesterday was only you and your friend entered the building. Who is that person?"

"…………."

"Rye-san, please answer me. He looked and sound too much like that person. Who is he?" Ryuichi asked again, but his voice was trembling.

"Ryuichi-san…"

The waiter came and placed down their order on the table and then he moved away. Even after the waiter moved away, they continued to stay in silent.

"Rye-san… Please. I just want to know who that person with you is yesterday. That's all." Ryuichi broke said as he broke the few minute of silent. Rye stared down at his food as he was unable to look up at Ryuichi.

Finally, Rye looked up and stared straight at Ryuichi's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ryuichi-san. I would like to lie my way out of this thing but I just couldn't put myself into doing this. Please... Don't force me anymore. Just forget what you see yesterday would be the best way." Rye stood up and walked off after he finished his sentence leaving Ryuichi who just sat there in shock.

XXXXX

After taking a walk, Shuichi decided to go back to the apartment to tell him about the book. Suddenly, two girls came up to him.

"Ano…." One of the girls said.

"Hai.. Nani?" Shuichi asked the girl.

"Could you take a picture with us?" The other girl continued.

"Huh?" Shuichi looked at them confusedly. "Nani…?"

"Could you take a picture with us?" The girl asked again.

"Why? I'm not some superstar or anything." Shuichi gave out a fake chuckle.

"But you looked Like Shuichi-sama and that is enough for us already. Besides, your hair color is around Shuichi-sama's hair color."

"Is it?" Shuichi frowned.

"Yes!" The two girls exclaimed in unison.

"…. Sorry. I can't. Bye, girls" With that, Shuichi walked off leaving the two girls in disappointment.

Shuichi then began to wonder back to his apartment. He was passing by a shop and he saw an interesting item. When he looked up, he was looking at his own reflection.

………_My hair dye is coming off… It's starting to turn back to pink… (sigh) Maybe I should go…_

Shuichi looked around and spotted a saloon. He then entered the shop. After nearly an hour there, Shuichi finally came out. He dyed his hair black with blue highlights hoping that this would help him to make less people think of him as the deceased Shindou Shuichi.

XXXXX

Ryuichi sat at the same place unmoved for a few hours. Arizu then entered the café and went towards Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi-san? Are you okay?" Arizu asked Ryuichi but he did not answer her. Ryuichi just sat there with his hair covering his eyes. Arizu tried again, hoping that she would get some reaction from Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi-san? Are you okay?" Arizu asked again and this time, Ryuichi looked up at Arizu with a pained expression and this shocked Arizu.

"Ryuichi-san! Why do you look so hurt?" Arizu asked Ryuichi as she embraced him.

"I just want…" Ryuichi muttered softly.

"Huh?"

"I just wanted know is he really back or not… Was it hard for me to know the whole truth…?"

Arizu kept quite as Ryuichi continued.

"It was my entire fault. If I would just stop him, he wouldn't have died. I have killed him.. I have killed him because of my own ignorance."

"Ryuichi-san… It's not your fault. Don't blame it on yourself…" Arizu said, hoping to make the older man feel better.

"Why is everything in a maze now?"

-End of Death and Rebirth Chapter 13: Confusion and Lament… What are there more?-

* * *

Finally… I'm done with chapter 13 only. Hahaha… I'm really sorry for a late update as my exam is getting near and near. I basically have 1 more months and I'm not even prepared except for my math…. (sigh and cries) Anyway, I really hope there is nothing wrong with this chapter as I don't have anytime to go through the whole chapter here. Oh… Two.. Three more guest appearance! Nah.. Just their name only. Haha… They are The Gushoshin Brothers and Tsuzuki Asato. Another thing, Know who is that guy who bumped into Shuichi? I bet ya all know… I hope so. Hehehe… So, what you think about Shuichi new hair color? I hope it's not too bad. Anyway, my babble is too long already. So, see ya next chapter.

P/S: As you know that my exam is getting near, I might not able to update this story for a time being. Sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

**CloudXZax:** Thanks for your wonderful support. I'll update whenever I can. Keep checking out and review for me! Thanks!

**JasLine: **Thanks for your good luck! Hehehe….

**Jieun: **Thanks for your review! Keep reviewing for me!

**Mitsubishi Eclipse: **Thanks for your review! Hehe… Before you even said it, I've watch Loveless already. As you say, we like the same stuff. I'm so in love with Loveless. It's so nice. Hehehe….. Thanks for liking my idea on Shuichi's hair too. Keep tuned in!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to me… not… Hehe… To Maki Murakami-sensei.****

* * *

****Death and Rebirth 14-The Start of Sorrow…**

Ever since Yuki last met Shuichi, he had been mopping in his house with a writer's block and Tohma did not help to ease his frustration instead of the other way round.

"Eiri, you need to stop mopping here and go and do something." Tohma said calmly and he turned up to look at Yuki who was leaning against the wall when he receives no reply.

"Eiri…" Tohma was cut off by Yuki.

"What do you expect me to do? Fool around? Right now I have no inspiration and I have no mood to do any other things!"

"Eiri, you…." Before Tohma could finish his sentence, he was once again cut off by Yuki who went to the door and opened it.

"Leave. I'm having a headache and I don't want to deal with you now."

Tohma stared at Yuki for a moment and he sighed.

"Okay, I'll leave now." Tohma walked towards the door and before he leave, he turned to Yuki and said; "I just want know that you have family members around you. You are not alone."

Tohma then walk out.

"I know. I just want to be alone at the moment." Yuki said and he closed the door.

Tohma looked back at the closed door and smiled.

'_Maybe sooner or later, he will open up...'_

XXX

Rye was spacing out as he cut the vegetables and when Shuichi broke his thoughts from behind.

"BOO!" Shuichi shouted right next Rye's ear that have shocked him to the point that Rye cut his own finger.

"Ouch!"

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean it!" Shuichi apologized frantically.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's not really that serious at all. It'll heal in a minute… When did you get home?" Rye looked at Shuichi and saw his hair. "What happened to your hair?"

"Haha… I dyed it because the color is getting near to pink. People will recognize me that way. I have been getting some girls came up to me and ask whether I am Shindou Shuichi or not…." Shuichi answered, looking a bit down.

"Shu…."

"But I'm okay. Don't worry! Look at me! I'm all hype up!" Shuichi jumped up and down with Rye looking at him with a sweat drop.

"Ah… Okay……." Rye smiled at Shuichi. " Okay then… Mr. All-Hype-Up, get the food out."

"Okay! No problem!" Shuichi answered and then quickly went to get the plates out carefully.

During dinner time.

"So, what did you get from the library?" Rye asked.

"I found the book that has the demon summoning in it and it seems to be the right book as there is the same symbol that we always see. This demon is the most dangerous among all the demons written in it as it does not consume the summoner's soul but sacrificed soul killed by the summoner." Explained Shuichi.

"So to say in short, the demon is a manipulator?" Rye said and Shuichi nodded in agreement. "Is there anymore about the summoning process?"

Shuichi then shook his head, "No, the part that explained the summoning process is torn out."

"I see… Did you check who is the last person who borrowed the book?"

Shuichi frozen for a moment and then he answered, "No… They say they lost the record.."

Rye stared at Shuichi for a moment and resume eating his food, "I see.. Never mind."

The dinner went on in silence. In Rye's mind, his is still thinking about Ryuichi.

_Am I too cruel to Ryuichi-san? I know that deep in his heart, he is blaming himself. If I just tell the truth out… Wouldn't that ease his pain and telling him that it's not his fault? What should I do…?_

XXX

In the dimmed room, Arizu was sitting on the couch and fiddling with her hair nervously. From behind, Rensuka holds Arizu's shoulder.

"Arizu, you know what to do, don't you?" Rensuka said with a smirk.

"……Yes…. I'll bring him to you." Arizu replied solemnly.

"Good... You do remember that your sister's life is on your hands, don't you?"

"Yes…"

Rensuka gave out a wider smirk and let go of Arizu's shoulder. He then walk to the door and before stepping out from the door, he said , "I'll be waiting for good result from you, Arizu…"

After Rensuka went out from the room, Arizu began to sob quietly.

_Gomen… I didn't mean to hurt anyone…_

XXX

"Ohaiyo, Ryuichi-san!" Arizu said as she jumped onto Ryuichi from behind.

"Ah… Ohaiyo, Arizu-chan" Ryuichi replied as cheerful as he could but still there is tint of sadness in his expression.

"Ryuichi-san….."

"Ryuichi-san, it's time to continue."

"As, Okay!" Ryuichi replied and then he turned back to Arizu.

"Arizu-chan, gomen. I'll see you later."

With that, Ryuichi walked off leaving Arizu who stare at him with a sad expression.

'_Gomen, Ryuichi-san… I……'_

(Flash back)

"_Arizu… I want him by today. If your love between you and your sister is strong… Do your work. I'll be sure to pay you…with freedom." Rensuka said._

(End of flash back)

………… _I'm sorry……_

XXX

During the whole day, Rye and Ryuichi have been avoiding each other as best as possible. This aroused Hiro's curiosity. Just before Rye leave, Hiro just pulled him off for a drink. As Hiro and Rye passed by the lobby, Rye saw Ryuichi was being pulled off by Arizu.

At the bar, Hiro ordered two mug of beer, one for him and one for Rye.

"Nani, Hiro-san.?" Rye asked after he took a sip from his beer.

"Huh? Oh…. Em….. Did something happen between you and Ryuichi?"

"Huh?"

XXX

Just after work, Ryuichi left the room as fast as he could because he did not want to face Rye after what had happened yesterday. When he was heading out the building's exit in disguise, Arizu suddenly came up to him.

"Ryuichi-san!"

"Ah… Arizu-chan. Nani nani?" Ryuichi asked in his childish way.

"I need you to follow me!" Arizu said with a smile.

"Okay! No problem!"

Ryuichi then followed Arizu out of the building without knowing what lies ahead.

XXX

"I know that something happened between you both. What is it, Rye?" Hiro asked again.

"…………"Rye kept silent.

Hiro then give out a sigh. "Never mind. It's not my right to force someone. If you're having any problem, just look for me. I'll be ready to listen and help when you need it." Hiro smiled at Rye.

"….. Arigatou, Hiro-san."

XXX

Ryuichi got on a car that came to pick Arizu up.

"Where are we going?" Ryuichi asked.

"You'll know when we reach there." Arizu smiled at Ryuichi but in her heart, she is ridden with guilt that seems to stab her heart harder as the car move its way towards their destination.

'_I'm sorry, Ryuichi-san…'_

After taking a half an hour ride, Ryuichi and Arizu finally reached there destination. Their car pulled in to a house and dropped them at the entrance.

"Why are we here, Arizu-chan? Are you here to visit someone?" Ryuichi asked.

"….. Follow me, Ryuichi-san." Arizu said and lead Ryuichi into the house. They went up the stairs and stopped right outside a door.

"Ryuichi-san, please enter…" Arizu said quietly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Please." Arizu pleaded.

"Okay….."

Ryuichi opened the door and enter the room with Arizu closing the door just behind him. He turned around for a moment and then he turn back and look in front.

'_What is happening here? Why is Arizu acting like this...? In the car I can see that she is sad and scared. Why?'_

"Konbanwa, Sakuma-san." A voice greeted Ryuichi.

"?"

XXX

"I'm back" Rye said as he closed the door. He sighed at and placed his backpack on the chair, "and I'm uber tired now… You should be grateful that you don't have to work, Shu-chan…" To Rye's surprise, he was greeted with silence. "Shuichi?" Rye called out again. He stood up and went to Shuichi's room door. He knocked twice and waited for respond but there was none.

"Shuichi?" Rye sensed something is wrong and he opened the door. His widen in horror as he saw what is happening.

"SHUICHI?"

XXX

"Rensuka-san… You scared me for a while. Haha…." Ryuichi gave out an uncomfortable laugh. Rensuka did not say anything but smiled gently at him.

"Have a sit, Ryuichi-san." Rensuka said. Both of them sat on the couch.

"Is there something that you want to talk to me about, Rensuka-san?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yes, there is something I want you to see.." Rensuka said and then he used a remote control to on the TV and played the player.

The screen began to show a guy in black hair with blue highlight walking across the street with a bag.

"That's?" Ryuichi's eyes widen in surprise

"Surprised? That person is your important friend, isn't it?" Rensuka said.

"This is an old video, right?" Ryuichi turned to Rensuka and stared at him.

"Old video? Well… I don't think so, Sakuma-san. As you can see, the date below is just yesterday and his hair is black not pink."

Ryuichi turned back at the video and looked at the date below. "This can't be… He… He is…."

"Already dead, right?" Rensuka added.

"This is a joke. This is just someone who looks like him, right?" Ryuichi said with a little bit of hysteria.

"Well, who would have such a time to play a practical on you now, Sakuma-san. You have seen this person before, did you forget about it?"

"What….. It can't be… It can't be…." Ryuichi's eyes were in shock. He refused to believe what is playing in front of him.

"It's true, Sakuma-san. He is already what they call Shinigami. He is the same Shuichi Shindou that you have known for a long time."

XXX

"Shuichi! How dare you!" Rye shouted at Shuichi.

"What? I just ate your god damned cookies." Shuichi said with a pout.

"It's my favorite that I want to keep it to eat after work." Rye argued.

Shuichi showed Rye his tongue. "Like I care."

"You…. I'll make you suffer!"

"Oh shit… He is pissed.. Time to run!" With that Shuichi ran out from the house.

'_Crap… He is angry. It's just some cookies that I ate… Now where should I go? ………' _Shuichi stopped for a moment, '_Ever since just now, I have been having a weird feeling. Is something going to happen?'_

XXX

"I'll do it. If there is a way for me to save him, I'll save him!" Ryuichi pleaded Rensuka.

"Don't be like that, Sakuma-san. I'll help you. I, too hope to see that you can be with Shindou-san again. I know that in everyone's heart, they wished to be with him again. I'll help you. Don't worry."

"You'll just have to listen to what I have to say and everything will turn out fine…" Rensuka said with a small smirk.

**-End of Death and Rebirth 14: The Start of Sorrow…-**

* * *

LALIHO! It's me, Ryen. Finally I'm done with this chapter. I'm super duper uber mega bummer sorry that I update so late! I was very busy so I couldn't find any time to write. Hope that you will enjoy this chapter. As you can see… I admit that I left lots of cliff hanger here. I'm sorry! This will be revealed as time passed! Gomen! Enjoy the story and leave me reviews… Please! Ja! 


	15. Chapter 15

**CloudXZax: **Thanks for your wishes on my exam. The result is coming out within these few months… Freaky. Hahahha… O.o You think you love me? sigh But I cannot accept you as I have someone in mind already. He is Eiri….. … Hehhehe.. Just joking Well.. I've granted your wish, Shuichi met Yuki again. As for Ryuichi, you can see… I'm still leaving this hanging about him. Hahaha.. Don't worry, I'll clear it up. Thanks for your reviews and support! I'm grateful!

**JasLine: **I'll try to update fast. Here is chapter 15. Enjoy! Thanks for your review!

**Skeight**: Thanks for pointing it out for me. I'll try my best make less grammar and spelling mistake. Haha… I guess we share the same interest. My another interest is torturing Yuki.. Hehehe.. No offence to you and Yuki's fangirl out there. Sorry bout the grammar stuff and thanks for liking it. Thanks for your reviews. I'll try my best.

**Holly shit: **Wow… Thanks for being so into the story. Haha.. Here is chapter 15. Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If Gravitation does belongs to me... I'll definately make a hell out of the story. Hahahaha... Just joking. Gravitation belongs to none other than Maki Murakami.**

* * *

Death and Rebirth 15- Disappearance……. **

Shuichi was wandering around the area for a while to wait for Rye's wrath to end before heading back.

'_Gosh… I wonder what time I can return home…'_ Shuichi sighed to himself. '_Geez… Why is he so stingy? It's just some cookies… but well... If someone did eat my pocky, I'll kill him too…'_

"Shu-chan…" a voice called Shuichi from behind.

'_Huh? Did someone call me?'_ Shuichi turned around and saw no one but then he noticed someone standing near a broken lamp post as if hiding from him.

"Who's there?" Shuichi asked as he walked close towards the unknown person.

"Shu…." Once again Shuichi heard the voice calling from him from behind again and he turned around to look but there is no one again. When he turned back to the broken lamp post, the person is gone.

'_Eh… He's gone…But I'm sure that I saw someone there… Where did he go?' _Suddenly a hand touches Shuichi's shoulder from behind and Shuichi spun around surprised.

"……Rye?"

Rye stared at Shuichi with a confused expression. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Uh…. Not really. Why are you doing out here?" Shuichi asked.

"What am I doing out here? Good question, Shindou-san. Ask yourself what did you do before I come home?"

"Ummm….. Eating your cookies?"

"I see…. You did remember what you did….." Rye stared at Shuichi.

"Gulp… Yes…."

"Then what should you do?" Rye asked Shuichi with a smile.

"I'll get another for you now." Shuichi said in a defeated tone.

"Now let's get going!" Rye said happily.

'_Sometimes, I really felt that we are very similar.'_ Shuichi sighed. "Okay…."

XXX

The next morning, Rye went to work as usual. When he arrived to work, he noticed that all the people around him are in panic. He made his way into the recording room and heard K-san shouting on the phone.

"What do you mean you can't find him? Look somewhere else!" K-san shouted. Rye went over to Hiro who sat on the couch with a frown.

"Is there something wrong, Hiro-san?" Rye asked.

"Ah… Ohayo, Rye. Umm… We do have a problem." Hiro said.

"What problem?" Rye asked as he settle himself on the couch.

"Ryuichi-san has been missing since yesterday."

"What?"

XXX

"Let see… What should I do now?" Shuichi said to himself after he is done with the dishes.

Ding! Dong!

'_Huh? Wonder who's at the door. Could it be Rye?'_ "Coming!"

Shuichi went and opened the door. "Yes…?"

XXX

"Where is he?" Rye asked Arizu.

"What do you mean by that? Who is he?" Arizu said. She was trying to walk as fast as she could.

"Don't act like you don't know anything! I saw Ryuichi-san left with you yesterday!" Rye said as he stopped Arizu in her tracks by blocking her.

"I don't know!" Arizu said looking away.

"You…." Rye with cut off by a deep voice.

"Is there any problem?"

Rye and Arizu turn around towards the voice.

"Is there a problem?" Rensuka asked again.

"Nothing." Arizu said.

"Really? Then shall we get going." Rensuka went towards Arizu and hold her shoulder.

"Yes…." Arizu answered.

"If you may excuse us…." Rensuka said as he stared into Rye's eyes. Rye turned and starts to walk away.

"To give you a piece of advice... It's better to start looking for the person close to you rather than someone you have just known." Rensuka said as he walked a way with Arizu.

Rye turned back behind and looked at Rensuka and Arizu as they enter the lift. Rensuka smiled at Rye with a smile filled with pure evil.

'_Something is wrong with this guy.'_

XXX

After half of day search in vain, Tohma allowed the staff to dismiss work early as there is nothing they can do with the lead singer M.I.A(missing in action). Rye walked back to the house with a deep thought.

'_Why did I use such a tone when I talk to her...? Somehow.. Deep inside.. I think she's connected to Ryuichi-san's disappearance. What could all this mean? ……'_

XXX

When Rye reached home, he was a bit shocked to see the door slightly ajar.

'_What the hell is that idiot doing? Why did he leave the door like this?'_ Rye pushed open the door and went in.

"Shuichi?" Rye went in the house to find all the stuff scattered on the floor.

"What happened in here? Why is it so messy?... Shuichi?" Rye called out but was greeted with silence. Rye's eyes widen in shock when he opened the door to Shuichi's room and found blood droplets on the floor.

XXX

Without looking back, Shuichi kept running even when blood is dripping out from the fresh wound on his arm and leg.

_Flash Back_

"_Yes……? Ryuichi-san?" Shuichi said in shock. _

"_It's been a long time, Shu-chan. I miss you na no da!" Ryuichi jumped up to Shuichi and hugged him._

_Shuichi quickly pushed Ryuichi away and said, "I'm sorry but I'm not the Shuichi you are talking about. You got the wrong person." Shuichi then quickly close the door but Ryuichi stopped it with his hand._

_With his bangs covering Ryuichi's eyes, Shuichi is unable to see Ryuichi's expression._

"_No… You are the one… I won't let them take you away from us anymore…" Ryuichi's eyes looked up and met Shuichi's eyes without a hint of childishness in him. All Shuichi see was the same Ryuichi that he had seen on the stage years ago._

_Shuichi sensed that there is something wrong with Ryuichi so he decided to put up a fight with him, thinking he could stop Ryuichi but he was wrong. Somehow, Ryuichi seems to gain some sort of power that enable him to summon shikigami._

_Before he attack Shuichi, Ryuichi said, "I'm sorry to hurt you but I must save you or I'll regret like the day when I didn't stop your death…"_

_Though Ryuichi's is more powerful than Shuichi but Shuichi still managed to put up a defense and run away while he can._

_End of Flash Back._

When Shuichi felt that Ryuichi are not chasing after him anymore, he began to slow down and the wound on his leg and arm gradually show its pain.

'_Ouch… It hurts like hell... The wound must have been deeper than it seems…' _Suddenly Shuichi felt some pain on his right wrist. _'Not at this time… Shit… My vision is starting to get blur'_

Shuichi is now leaning on the wall for support as he tries to recover from the dizziness. Even though a shinigami is able to regenerate their wounds but deep wound take some time and rest to recover fully. Shuichi began to feel his world spinning around him before he fell down the floor unconscious.

XXX

"Like I've said, there is nothing wrong with me. I'll call you back. Bye.."

'_Who is it talking outside there? Did I get caught? Where am I?...' _Slowly, Shuichi opened his eyes and faced a pure white ceiling.

"Where am I….?" Shuichi muttered softly.

"My house," A voice answered his question. Shuichi look side ways and say a figure leaning by the window, smoking.

"You are….?" The figure died his cigarette with the ash tray and slowly walked closer to him and Shuichi saw his face, "Yuki…."

Yuki stopped and stared at Shuichi with his emotionless eyes asking, "Who the hell are you?"

XXX

Just a moment ago.

'_What the hell is up with me? Why did I go out of my way and save that kid? Yeah… He does resembles him and anyone would just have save him when they saw an injured person but… this still does not explain why I do I feel a bit sad when I see him getting hurt like this…Another thing… His wounds… It… heals fast… and the scar on his body… It's the same as the one Shuichi had when he died… Who is he…?'_ Yuki was broke off from his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing and vibrating in his trousers. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello… … It's you. I'm okay… … Like I've said, there is nothing wrong with me. I'll call you back. Bye.." With that Yuki ended the call and off his phone. He leaned on the wall and took out a cigarette and light it.

'_As bothering as usual…(sigh)'_

"What am I….?" Yuki heard this and looked at the boy who was just sleeping peacefully on his bed a minute ago.

"My house" He answered.

"You are….?" Yuki died his cigarette with the ash tray and slowly walked closer to the boy. He can hear that boy muttering his name with the same voice as Shuichi.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki asked the kid demanding for answers to all the questions in his heart.

-End of Death and Rebirth 15: Disappearance…..-

* * *

Heys… I'm sorry for this uber late update. I have been trying my best to finish it but the writer's block is really blocking me. Hehehe… Hopefully that this chapter won't be too bad. Please forgive my grammar and tenses mistake. Please leave me reviews again. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Ja… 


	16. Chapter 16

**Mitsubishie Eclipse**: I know that my last update was very slow.. Sorry. Here is the new chapter for you to review. Thanks!

**JasLine**: Thanks to your spell.. It went off.. Hahaha… Thanks for your review.

**Aacire**: Here you have it…. My new chapter on how our dear Shuichi is gonna handle his dear Yuki. Hahaha… Thanks for your review.

* * *

Ryen: Konichiwa… Minna-san. bow Here is the new chapter. I've tried my best to kick all my writer's block aside and write this. Apparently.. I won.. Hahaha.. So here is my new chapter. I hope that, whoever did read this story, review please! Please do not mind my spelling and grammar mistake. Sometimes I have just done it without noticing it. Gomen! … Once again… I hope that you'll like this chapter too. Remember… Review! Hehehehe…. Thanks Let's continue with the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If Gravitation does belongs to me… Yuki will just suffer more….

* * *

**Death and Rebirth 16- "I no longer exist…"**

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki asked. Shuichi just stared at him with his eyes widen in shock.

Shuichi sat up but he kept his head low.

"I… I'm sorry but I can't tell you… I'm grateful that you saved me.. but…" Shuichi was cut off by Yuki who suddenly grab his shirt and stare into blue eyes.

"I don't give a shit about whether you can tell or not but I demand an answer her. Who are you? Why does your wound heal so fast? Most importantly, why do you resemble him so much….?" Yuki let go of Shuichi's shirt after he ended his question. Yuki looked away and then walked aside.

Shuichi's heart is filled with guilt. He did not want to hurt Yuki but he can not expose his identity here.

"Yuki…. I…." Suddenly the sound of the window break took their attention. Yuki looked at Shuichi for a moment before he rushed out from the room to see what is happening.

XXX

Just when Yuki rushed out, he saw Ryuichi standing in his living room with a big black wolf like animal.

"What… Ryuichi-san. What's the meaning of this?" Yuki asked as he stared to go near Ryuichi but got stopped in his tracks when Shuichi ran out and shouted.

"Don't go near him!"

Yuki turned and look behind at Shuichi giving him a confused look, "Huh?"

Shuichi's eyes widen in shock as shouted to Yuki again, "Be careful!"

Yuki looked behind only to the wolf which is standing next to Ryuichi a moment ago is lunging itself towards Yuki. Yuki wanted to move and evade it but his body wouldn't move as if his leg is glued to the floor. Just when the wolf nearly reaches Yuki, Shuichi ran in front of him and pulled out a fuda and created a barrier to stop the wolf from going anywhere closer to him and Yuki. Shuichi turned his head aside.

"Get out when I break off the barrier!" Shuichi shouted.

"Huh?" Yuki who was still shocked from the attacked looked at Shuichi confusedly.

"I said; get out from this house when I break off the barrier!" Shuichi repeated his sentence. Yuki nodded weakly and waited. Just when Shuichi see the chance, he broke the barrier and took out another fuda to create a force to flung the wolf farther apart to create some time for Yuki to escape.

"Now!" Shuichi shouted at Yuki and Yuki took the cue and ran out from the house.

'_Good… Now he won't get involve…'_

When Shuichi is assured that Yuki is out from the house already, he then focused on how to defeat Ryuichi and the wolf that is looking for any chance to hit him down and take him away.

XXX

Yuki kept running without looking back. He was confused and shocked by the thing that is happening in his house. However, out of a sudden, Yuki stopped.

'_I…I ran away… Once again...' _Yuki never visited Shuichi's grave even once because he did not want to admit to the fact that his lover committed suicide and died. Yuki took a deep breath to calm himself down. He then looked left and right. One road leads him away from the house, away from danger while the other one lead him back to his house. He chooses the one that lead him back to his house. He did not want to escape anymore.

'_Why is Ryuichi looking for that kid?... What is that big animal? Why are they fighting…?'_

XXX

Shuichi stared at Ryuichi and vice verse for sometime. Then, Ryuichi flicked his finger and the wolf disappeared but his gaze never left Shuichi.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Shuichi asked in a steady voice breaking the silent.

"Hmm… To save you of course, na no da!" Ryuichi replied cheerfully.

"Save me? For what?" Shuichi asked again.

"For myself, for everyone… I'll save you, Shu-chan…"Ryuichi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Shuichi stare soften.

"….. It's useless… Ryuichi-san… I.. I no longer exist in this world…" Shuichi looked down at the floor with his bangs covering his eyes. Suddenly Shuichi heard the sound of the door creaking. He and Ryuichi looked behind and saw Yuki looking very surprise.

"You are… Shuichi?" Yuki muttered softly but loud enough for it to be heard in the room. Shuichi looked away. He kept silent as he did not want to answer Yuki's question.

No one move or speak in the room for around 2 minutes till Shuichi decided to tell everything out.

"Yes… I am Shindou Shuichi." Shuichi said breaking the silence in the room that had been going on for a while.

"What does this means?" Yuki asked in disbelieve. He did not know whether she should be happy or scare now.

"I am a Shinigami. People who died with regrets or attachment are given an option to be a shinigami. I took up the offer and passed the exam to be a shinigami. Though I'm given a body, I no longer exist in this world because I had already died…" Shuichi explained with his head down.

"It's a lie… You can still come back and live with us right? You can right?" Ryuichi with his voice shaking but what the response he got from Shuichi is not what he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Ryuichi… What have left cannot come back anymore."

"No! I'm sure there's a way… He told me he can bring you back. Let's go and see him."

Shuichi looked at Ryuichi with a frown, "He?"

"Yes… He gave me these powers. He said you'll put up a fight because you don't know anything… He said that if I can bring you to him, he can save you. Let's go and see him." Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's hand trying to pull Shuichi with him but Shuichi would not budge.

"Ryuichi.. STOP!" Shuichi shouted. Ryuichi looked at Shuichi with his eyes widen in shock.

"Why? I just want you back…" Ryuichi said.

"It's useless. Do you understand? This world goes by and order, when there is death, there is birth. Bringing me back will just mess the order up. I'm dead…." Shuichi was trying to suppress the tears from falling, "No matter how much I wanted to return and live with all of you again, I no longer can come back. Shindou Shuichi is dead in this world. Nothing can bring me back anymore!"

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi in shock.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki and Ryuichi with tears flowing down. He smiled at them with a sad smile.

"Everything is over from the moment I die…"

XXX

'_Where could he be'?'_ Rye ran out from the house to search for Shuichi when he noticed the he could have been wounded badly by someone.

He has been searching for one and a half hour in vain. Rye has tried to search the room for any clue that could lead him to Shuichi but there is nothing. Rye was panting hard that he decided to stop and take a short rest for a moment.

Just when he was about to continue his search, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? … Shuichi! Where are you? ….. Okay….. I'll come to you. Bye." Rye sighed in relief before moving off to look for Shuichi.

XXX

Shuichi hang up the phone and looked at Yuki and Ryuichi who was sitting on the couch trying to digest what they had just heard from Shuichi.

"Thanks for letting me using the phone." Shuichi said to Yuki as he sat on the couch next to Yuki.

"Ah… It's okay." Yuki replied.

After sitting 20 minutes in silence, the door bell rang.

"It must be my partner. I'll go and get it." Shuichi said as he stood up and walk towards the door. He opened the door.

"Hi…" Shuichi said.

"Hi….? Where the hell have you been? I have been looking for you for the past 2 hour!" Rye scolded Shuichi.

"It's not my fault! I was attacked and unconscious for about an hour!" Shuichi fought back.

"You could at least call an hour earlier!"

"I!... I can't….." Shuichi looked down the floor sadly.

"Can you both enter and close the door before my neighbors' starts to come out from their house asking what is going on?" Yuki said surprising Rye. He never thought that there is another person in the house.

"He's right. Let's get in. I'll explain everything to you later." Shuichi said. He let Rye enter the house and then close the door.

When Rye entered the living room, he looked at Ryuichi in surprise.

"Ryuichi-san… Why are you here?" Rye asked but Ryuichi did not answer him but kept his head low.

"Sit down. I'll explain everything." Shuichi said.

"Okay…."

-End of Death and Rebirth 16: "I no longer exist…."-

* * *

Well… I'll just end it here for this chapter. There will be more truth revealed on the next chapter. Till then! Keep reading and leave me lotsa reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**CloudXZax: **Thanks for your support. Well… At the moment, they are in too much trouble to kiss.. Maybe in the future. Hehehe.. Thanks for your review!

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: **Yes, He does want Shuichi to get back into the living world. He really treasures Shuichi a lot. Thanks for your review!

**Aacire: **There you go. A new chapter. Yeah, it's hurting all of them. Thanks for your review!

**Angelof Light:** Haha… Well can say it's the best part since Yuki knows the truth. Hehehe.. Ryuichi knows the truth.. I'll try my best to minus more of the grammar problem. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As I have written through the past 16 chapter.. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami-sensei.

* * *

**Ryen: Here is another chapter of Death and Rebirth. Hope that you will enjoy it and leave me a review after you are done. You know.. Review makes me happy. Hehehe… Okay… On to the story! Oh ya… Please dun mind my grammar and stuff. Sorry 'bout it.

* * *

**

**Death and Rebirth 17- Lost Again….**

"So… the 'he' that Ryuichi-san have talking about. Who is 'he'?" Rye asked.

Ryuichi looked up at the rest of them, "He is… ….." Ryuichi frowned for a moment and then he sighed.

"Sorry… I can't remember a thing. I remember what happened yesterday but I just cannot remember the person who told me all those stuff and give me a pendant to control demons." Ryuichi said.

"Can I have a look at the pendant?" Rye asked again.

Ryuichi nodded and took out a pendant from his pocket. He passed it to Rye and Rye took it and examined it.

"This pendant… It's a demon summoning circle." Rye said.

"Are you serious?" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Yes…. But don't worry. This is just a medium. There is no exchange needed."

Shuichi let go of his breath in relief, "Thank God.."

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi with a frown, "Why?"

Shuichi stoned for a moment and stared at Ryuichi, "You are asking me why? Do you know how dangerous it is to summon a demon? Let alone that you do not know what the demon will demand in exchange for their help!" Shuichi scolded Ryuichi.

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi with his eyes widen in shock and then he eyes began to go watery.

"I… I… I was just trying to bring you back…." Ryuichi said before bursting into tears.

Shuichi went into his panic mode trying to calm Ryuichi down.

"Ah… I didn't mean it.. I. err.. I…"

Rye and Yuki shook their head and sighed.

Yuki looked at Rye and asked him, "Want some coffee?"

"Sure, if you don't mind. Let me help you." Rye said.

Yuki and Rye stood up and then walk into the kitchen leaving the panicked Shuichi trying to calm down a crying Ryuichi.

"Hey! Don't leave me here like this. Hey! Help me!" Shuichi shouted when he noticed that Yuki and Rye were trying to escape.

"HEY!"

XXX

"Seems like he failed…" said a deep voice.

"If that's the way, let him go." Pleaded another female voice.

"Are you sure, Arizu? Do you not remember your precious sister?"

"But…. But… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore… I don't want to be so selfish anymore." Arizu broke down and cry.

"Well.. We are not involving anyone more than them… It's not selfish. It's just the way a human is to protect people dear to them. How about this? When we captured my little soul, I'll free you." Rensuka said.

"Really? You will?" Arizu stopped crying and looked up at Rensuka with her tear stained eyes,

"Yes… I'll even promise you not to touch your sister." Rensuka said with a smirk.

Arizu looked down at the floor and then she quietly say, "I'll do it…"

Rensuka smiled at her, "Very good.. Shall we get going now?"

XXX

After they managed to calm Ryuichi down and get him to sleep, Rye too went to sleep early as he was exhausted from running around for a whole day. The only people who are still awake at that moment are only Shuichi and Yuki.

Yuki sat on a chair near the balcony, smoking while admiring the beautiful full moon.

"The scenery here never changes…"

Yuki was startlet and he turn behind to see who is that.

"Shuichi…."

Shuichi walked pass Yuki and stopped at the broken sliding glass door. He then turned his head and smiled at Yuki with a sorrow expression.

"It's been a few years, isn't it?" Shuichi said.

"Yes… It is… You've changed, Shuichi." Yuki said.

Shuichi looked at Yuki with a surprised expression, "Huh? I did?"

"Yeah… You are more matured now... No longer the noisy brat who doesn't think twice when is doing something." Yuki said with a smirk.

"What? Who do you call 'the noisy brat'?" Shuichi glared at Yuki with a pout.

Yuki chuckled a bit, "Do you even need to ask? You, of course."

"Well, I'm sort that I'm so noisy last time but since I've died…." Just when the word 'died' came out from Shuichi's mouth, Shuichi totally regretted it because this word put him and Yuki into silence.

After five minute of a silence that seems like forever for Yuki and Shuichi. Yuki decided to ask Shuichi what he had been thinking all the while.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yuki asked.

"Huh? … Ah… Sure." Shuichi replied nonchalantly.

"Can you tell me the reason of your suicide?"

Shuichi's eyes widen when he heard the question. Yuki noticed it that he decided to drop the question.

"It's okay if…" Shuichi smiled and placed a finger at Yuki's mouth, cutting Yuki from completing his sentence.

"I guess it's only fair for you if you know the whole thing." Shuichi said quietly.

"I… I did not commit suicide."

Yuki looked up at Shuichi when he heard that.

"But you…"

"Let me continue.."

Yuki sighed and nodded.

"I have this case of always losing my conscious and cutting myself. I didn't tell anyone about it because I don't want them to worry about it. As time goes, it was getting worse. The last time I lost my consciousness was when I died…"

They were in silence when Shuichi finished his sentence.

"I have been blaming myself since your death." Yuki said suddenly causing Shuichi to turn and looked at him.

"I thought that was it me that drive you to the point of committing suicide? Or was there something I don't know? Every year, when it's getting near to your death anniversary, I refused to visit your grave because I still would not admit to the fact that you are death. I've even tried to commit suicide a few times but was found out by Tohma, making him and Mika worry about me."

Shuichi looked at Yuki was a sad expression, "Yuki…."

Yuki stared out at the sky, keeping quiet.

"Yuki, I ho-…." Before Shuichi was able to continue his sentence, a sudden force hit the glass door, causing them to fly backwards to the coach area.

"What the hell…" Yuki looked up and saw a figure standing over Shuichi with a smirk.

"You… You are Rensuka!"

"My… I'm flattered that you remembered me." Rensuke looked down at Yuki with an evil smirk. Then, Arizu came out of no where and kneel down next to Shuichi. She placed Shuichi in her arms.

"What are you trying to do with him? Let him go!" Yuki tried to stand up but Rensuka went near him and kicked his stomach causing Yuki to lay back down on the floor holding his stomach in pain.

Yuki glared at Rensuka, "… Tch"

"Leave with him, Arizu." With that, Arizu and Shuichi disappear into the thin air. Yuki stared at them in shock shouting for Shuichi's name.

"SHUICHI!"

Yuki stared at the space where Shuichi was still there a moment ago. He was in so much despair that the pain the filled him just now is now replaced with another pain. The pain in his heart for being unable to save Shuichi again.

_I couldn't save him once again…_

Just at that time, Ryuichi and Rye who were sleeping heard the loud commotion woke up and ran out to see what is happening.

"What is happening here?" Ryuichi asked in surprise when he saw Yuki is crouching on the floor in pain and Shuichi is no where to be seen.

"Who are you all?" Rye asked with a serious tone.

"Do you really want to know about me? I have nothing that interesting that you would like to know." Rensuka said.

"Stop bullshitting! What do you want from Shuichi?" Rye glared straight into Rensuka's eyes.

"I'm just retrieving what was supposed to be sacrificed a long time ago." Rensuka said calmly.

"What?" Yuki looked up at Rensuka in shock, "What do you mean by that?"

Rensuka smiled at them in a smile filled with pure evil.

"I'm the one who is responsible for his death."

The three of them looked at Rensuka in shock.

-End of Death and Rebirth 17- Lost again…-

* * *

Heys… I know that this chapter doesn't really explain much and it's quite short but I'm sure in the next chapter, Rensuka will tell his tales. You know his motive. So, please wait for it. I'm sorry that I pull it long but I just want to let things goes step by step. Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

**AngelofLight: **Thanks for your offer and your job. Well.. You can't really say he killed Shuichi… Hehe… But… guess the end it's still his fault. Thanks for your review!

**Lily Evan Potter Black Lupin: **No one says that a fangirl can't dream. (Psst! I dream a lot too but not bout Shuichi though. Haha…) Thanks for your review!

**Aacire: **Here is the truth that you are waiting for.. Hope that it's up to your liking, Thanks for your review!

**JasLine: **Opps… Never knew I hang you, Hahaha… I did it intentionally… Just joking. Read on. Thanks for your review!

**Aki no Yume1: **Well… it's predictable since the hints are everywhere making Rensuka the guilty one. Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Heys! Here is chapter 18 of Death and Rebirth! Haha… I really hope that you will like this chapter too… A new character is out as I took her from Yami no Matsuei. I really hope that it's not too bad and make you guys hate it. . Leave me a review to tell me what you think about this chapter. I'll appreciate it. Now,let'sget tothe story and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Thanks to Angel of Light for beta-ing my fic. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: True to my heart, Gravitation does not belongs to yours truly as Maki Murakami-sensei owns it.. (sigh)

* * *

**

**Death and Rebirth 18- The real truth **

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Yuki asked as he glared at Rensuka furiously.

Looking at them calmly, Rensuka just smiled and went over to the single couch and sat there.

"Shall I tell you a little story?" Rensuka said but he was replied with silence. He chuckled a bit.

"Once, there was a pathetic criminal. He killed a few filthy little lives and was sentence to life imprisonment. In his heart, he craved for freedom. He couldn't stand the thoughts of getting locked up for the rest of his life that he ran out from prison when the chance came. He had been cornered to a library, as if fate is leading him… He found about of demon summoning. He memorize the summoning part just before he was caught back.."

Rensuka paused for a moment before he continued with his story.

"In the dark solitary confinement cell, without anything but his own blood to draw the summoning circle, he drew it while reciting the spell over and over again. When it's over… The pathetic criminal had died, but in his place, the psychologist, Narumi Rensuka was born."

Yuki's glare at him never faded even while Rensuka spoke, "What does Shuichi have to do with that?"

"What did he have to do with it….? Well… You should say fate guided me again. I was walking one day through a quite park and I saw him sitting on the bench crying. I've made up my mind that he should be my first sacrifice."

"You mean just randomly decided to kill him?" Rye said in shock.

"No no… Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't kill him. You could say I helped him. He was suffering at that moment because he did something wrong and his boyfriend kicked him out from the house. I talked to him and soothed him up. Was that wrong too?"

The three of them just glared at him, unable to say anything.

"Later, whenever there is a problem he needed to talk about, he would come and look for me. Using hypnotism, I instructed him to cut himself countless times, so that when he became my sacrifice, it would look as if it was a suicide. From that moment, I thought I was freed from the contract but I was wrong… His soul escaped the ritual. In result, many souls need to be presented to the demon to appease his anger. Even though he escaped, his soul was branded. The sign will act up once in a while especially when he is near a demon summoning circle. That is the proof that he could never escape the clutches of the demon no matter where he runs."

Rensuka looked at Rye, "I know how people like you became Shinigami. Betting on that kid's attachment, I made all my sacrifices here at the park. Then I enter N-G production as Arizu's manager. I know that if there is anything weird with the case, the Shinigami bureau will send someone to investigate."

"How did you even know who will they send?" Rye asked.

"You could say that I'm lucky. I guessed that they would send Shuichi in it as he is directly involved with this case. God answered my prayers. My plans moved on well. At first I thought of using Ryuichi-san to get Shuichi back for me but it seems like he failed." Rensuka ended his sentence by looking at Ryuchi who just looked away with guilt as he never knew his action is actually harming Shuichi.

Rensuka smirked and stood up, "And tonight, it's going to my last to be chained down with the contract…"

All of them looked at Rensuka, "! "

"What? Don't you even think of getting away!" Rye shouted at Rensuka but Rensuka just smirked at him before he disappears off into the space.

"What….. How did he do that?" Yuki asked in disbelief.

"Tch… He used the teleportation spell…" Rye said looking down to the floor, thinking.

Yuki stood up and went near Rye and grabbed his shirt, "What should we do now?"

"I don't know!" Rye said as he stared into Yuki's eyes.

"Don't tell me that you don't know! He is in danger now!"

"I know! That's why I'm thinking!"

"Do you know, when you are thinking, it might be all over for him!"

"Then what do you want me to do? At least I'm thinking rather than you who is threatening people without any idea how to save him!" Rye fought back.

The two of them kept fighting causing Ryuichi too looked at them in distress as he did not know how to stop them. Finally Ryuichi had enough.

"STOP!" The both of them looked at Ryuichi with wide eyes.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO HELP SHUICHI IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING!"

Yuki looked at Rye for a moment and then he let go of Rye's shirt.

"That little guy's word is right." Said a voice from the balcony. All of them looked towards the balcony's direction in surprise.

"Who are you?" Rye asked.

The figure at the balcony smiled at them, "I'm Tsukiori Kira, an exorcist."

XXX

Shuichi sat on the chair in a trance. His eyes stare into the space without any emotions.

"You will listen to me… Right? Shuichi-kun" Rensuka said.

"Yes… I will"

"Very good…" Rensuka smirked evilly, looking at his last sacrifice.

XXX

"Now what?" Yuki asked as he looked at the female exorcist in his room, "You came all the way here and made your grand appearance but yet you also don't know where

Rensuka's base is. How are we going to save Shuichi this way?"

"Listen to what I have to say before cutting me off." Kira glared at Yuki. She hated when people cut her sentence off before she finish it, "Even though we don't know the location," She gestured to herself, Rye and Yuki looked at her. "Someone else does." Kira looked pointingly at Ryuichi, causing Rye and Yuki avert their attention to Ryuichi.

"That's right. The only person who had been to Rensuka's base is just only Ryuichi-san." Rye said when the realization hits him.

"Huh? But I don't remember a thing after I left the N-G building." Ryuichi said with a frown.

"That is because he used hypnotism on you. He is psychologist, remember?" Kira said.

"Yes… But who can use hypnotism on Ryuichi-san to know the location?" Rye asked.

"Me." Kira said in monotone.

XXX

"Everything is ready." Arizu said in an emotionless voice.

"Very good… Now shall we begin our sacrifice ritual?"

Rensuka walked behind Arizu and in a swift movement he sliced her throat. Arizu fell down to the floor as she tried to gasp for air. She is losing her vision fast as she is losing too much blood in a day. The demon summoning circle that she drew for Rensuka took too much of her blood.

"Wh-yy…" Arizu said using all her might.

"Why? You thought that I would have let you go after this? Why should you believe in my words? You know for a long time ago that my words aren't to be trust. Now you have gotten yourself killed. What a stupid girl. You should be grateful that I didn't offer you to the demon. Well.. I will keep a promise of mine; I won't touch your sister. So you should rest in peace, Arizu."

Tears begin to flow down Arizu's eyes. She does knew it for a long time that she shouldn't believe in Rensuka's word but she still did, thinking that he would have let her go. Now, she know that she no longer can go back to her family or even to her lover's side up in the Heaven. She had lost everything.

XXX

Kira walked over to Ryuichi who is lying down on the couch.

"Now.. relax. I'm starting the process now." Kira said in a calm voice.

Ryuichi closed his eyes and relaxed himself. Before he lay on the couch, he promised to himself that he would try his best to be any use to not only save Shuichi but also Arizu.

-End of Death and Rebirth 18- The real truth-

* * *

Heys! Okay… I think now you all know the truth. I guess I need to do some explanation here. On to the explanation…

Tsukiori Kira – If anyone of you who do read Yami No Matsuei's manga, I bet you have heard of this name. Since this case deals with demons, I thought an exorcist would be the best to help them. She is in the 4th book if I remember correctly, if I don't forgive me.

Arizu- Actually she seeks help from Rensuka because her lover was killed in an accident as she could not get over his death. All the promises that Rensuka made to Arizu was just a fake promise as he wanted her to help him with his crimes. Later, Arizu tried to leave Rensuka as she could not handle the guilt from sacrificing people but Rensuka controlled her by threatening to use her sister as Arizu's sister have grown attached to Rensuka. So, to save her sister, she decided to stay at Rensuka's side in hope that he would let them go when everything is over.

Leave me a review please!

Once again, I thanks Angel Of Light for beta-ing my fic. Thanks a bunch and get well soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**AngelofLight: Thanks for your beta and also your reviews.**

**Aacire: Your hopes for the story are all here. Thanks for the review!**

**JasLine: This is hanging too but all the main question is out here in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**

**Ryen: Minna-san! Here is Death and Rebirth 19. Hope that you'll enjoy it and leave a review for me. I'll appreciate it. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

**Yuki: Gravitation belongs to Infini-**

**Shuichi: Stop! **

**Yuki: Why?(glare)**

**Shuichi: Gravitation must not belong to Ryen or I'll die!**

**Yuki: …… Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. The original mangaka of Gravitation.**

**Ryen: ….. (pout) I thought I can get Yuki…… Not that I mean to kill Shuichi.. Heheh. On with the story and don't mind my idiotic script.

* * *

**

**Death and Rebirth 19-Goodbyes**

"Get in!" Yuki instructed. Once all of them were in the car, Yuki speed off without a hesitation.

In his heart, he kept praying that he will not be too late.

'_Please… Be safe, Shuichi... I'll save you this time no matter what.'_

XXX

Looking at the complete circle of the demon summoning, Rensuka could not helped but smile at the sight of it before turning around to look at Shuichi.

"Tonight.. At midnight, everything will be over… Isn't that good, Shuichi-kun? You'll be free from all the sufferings." He said smirking at him before leaving the room to make the last preparation.

Through his emotionless eyes, Shuichi could clearly see what was happening. He saw what Rensuka did. He knew what he was doing behind Arizu. He wanted to stop him but he could not. His body just would not listen to his command.

'_I'm so useless.. I couldn't even save her… Maybe if I just die, everything will really be over. I'm sick of this… I'm sick being helpless…'_

As the tears began to fill his eyes, he could not do anything but let it flows down his cheeks.

XXX

"Are you sure it's here?" Rye asked Kira.

"Yes… According to Ryuichi-san's direction and the information on this area, his base should be somewhere near here as the last step of the summoning requires a place with strong spiritual power to fully summon a demon." She explained. Then she looked aside and spotted a house. "Look. There it is! Turn left at the junction in front."

Yuki obeyed her instruction and turned into a big manor. When Yuki stopped his car in front of the door, all of them got out.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Yuki asked looking at Kira.

"Yes, it is. I sensed a strong demonic power gathered here. Let's hurry before we're too late."

XXX

After checking through the document again, Rensuka smiled in delight; he is going to be freed from the contract binding him and the demon once everything was over. He then went back in to the room where Shuichi and the summoning circle were.

"Shall we begin, Shuichi-kun?"

In an emotionless tone, Shuichi answered, "Yes…" Slowly, he stood up and walked towards the demon summoning circle. He has already given up in fighting the hypnotism. Now what he wished for is his death so that no one will die anymore…

"Bringing forth this escaped soul."

'_Good bye, Rye..'_

"As a sacrifice to break the contract."

'_Good bye, Ryuichi…'_

"To appease Your anger."

'_Good bye, Hiro and everyone who loved me…'_

"Take this forsaken soul…"

'_Good bye, Yuki…'_

"Into Your…"

Just before Shuichi was able to say the last word, Yuki broke through the door.

"STOP! DON"T COMPLETE IT!"

"Too late, fools.." Rensuka said with a smirk, "Finish it, Shuichi-kun."

"…hands, Lord Lucar." When the sentence was completed, the summoning circle began to glow and a door materialized in front on Shuichi. Slowly the door began to open up, gesturing him to enter.

"NOOO! Don't go in there!" Ryuichi shouted.

Shuichi turned around and looked at Ryuichi with a sad eye. Suddenly Ryuichi's eyes widen in shock as he understood the last inaudible word that he said.

"_Good bye…"_

Slowly, Ryuichi fell down to his knees as Shuichi walked towards the door.

"No.. No.. Please… Don't leave us anymore…" He said, sobbing.

Rye ran forward trying to stop Shuichi from entering the door but Rensuka stood in front of him unmoved.

"I'll never let you ruin this." Rensuka snapped his finger and two wolves like beasts appeared in front of him "Kill them." Rensuka said calmly.

The wolf obeyed Rensuka's command and lunged themselves towards Ryuichi, Rye and Yuki. Using his fudas, Rye managed to throw back two wolves.

"Come!" Rye shouted at Yuki.

They then ran towards Ryuichi who was sitting on the floor in a trance. Rye tried to wake Ryuichi up but all he heard from Ryuichi was just a repeating sentence.

"Please… don't… leave.. Shu…"

Rye tch-ed when he noticed that Ryuichi is not giving any reaction and two wolfs are currently heading towards them.

"I hope that you all rest in peace." Rensuka grinned evilly at them.

"Yuki put up the barrier!" Rye shouted.

Yuki quickly dug his hands into his pocket and pulled out a fuda and hold it up, creating a barrier.

Rye stood up and said, "Hang on!" Yuki nodded while concentrating on the beast in front.

Rye performed the hand sign and chanted the summoning spell.

"Obey me, come forth! Siruu!" From behind Rye, a large blue bird flew out.

"Destroy!" Siyuu obeyed Rye's command and lashed out at the two beasts annihilating them into ashes instantly. Then the sound of the door close could be heard making Rensuka smirk victoriously.

"Though you have won this battle but I still win in the end." He laughed.

Suddenly Rye smirked, "I guess that you don't understand the situation now."

Yuki looked at Rensuka with his golden eye, "You are the one who has just lost."

"What….? What do you mean by that?" Rensuka asked.

Ryuichi stood up all of a sudden and looked up at Rensuka seriously, "Look behind you."

Rensuka turned around and saw Shuichi is now lying on the floor unconscious with Kira standing beside him.

"What… How could this happen?"

"Stupid question. What does this look like?" She said.

Rensuka slowly sink onto the floor with his eyes widen in shock, "No…"

"The whole act was done just to trick you, to divert your attention away so that Kira can rescue Shuichi just before he enters the door." Ryuichi said with a smirk.

"What have you done….?" Rensuka said hollowly. Suddenly Rensuka stood up and head towards Ryuichi hysterically. "Do you know what have you done?"

Ryuichi stood still on the ground as Rensuka made his way towards him.

"Ryuichi, get away!" Yuki shouted but Ryuichi made no attempt to move.

Just as Rensuka was about to reach Ryuichi, the door opened suddenly and a hand came out to pull him away.

"No! Let go of me! I want to live! I cannot die! Save me…!" Rensuka shouted but none of them move or have the heart to save him. In the end, he was pulled in and the door disappeared.

Yuki quickly ran over to Shuichi and held him in his arms.

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi frowned a bit and opened his eyes, staring in to Yuki's.

"Yuki…."

Yuki smiled gently at him and held him in his tightly.

"Thank goodness you are safe…"

Shuichi smiled.

"Thanks…"

XXX

"Finally everything is over." Rye said.

"Yup yup!" Shuichi agreed.

"But what happened to Rensuka?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah.. I want to know too." Ryuichi said.

The four of them sat in a quiet café away from the crowds.

"He? Kira explained to us that when a soul is not sacrificed at the last attempt of the summoning, the summoner's soul will be the one that the demon takes." Rye explained.

"I see…" Ryuichi said with his eyes cast down. He thought about Arizu and blamed himself for being unable to save her.

"Ryuichi?" Shuichi called when he noticed that Ryuichi was upset.

"Hmm? What?" Ryuichi looked up.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked. The three of them looked at Ryuichi.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I'm perfectly fine! Right, Kumagorou?" He smiled at them with his pink bunny.

"…Okay…" Shuichi said worriedly.

Ryuichi then tried to assure Shuichi, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really."

Suddenly Rye stood up, "I'm sorry but we need to tell both of you something."

Yuki and Ryuichi looked at them confusedly.

"….. This will be the last time we'll ever meet each other." Shuichi said quietly.

"What? Why?" Ryuichi shouted while Yuki just remained quiet.

"Shinigamis aren't supposed to reveal their identity because we are not normal humans." Rye explained.

Ryuichi said frantically, "You don't have to worry about that. We'll not tell anyone! I promise!" Ryuichi looked down the floor and quietly say, "So.. Don't leave. Please… Shu-chan."

Shuichi looked at Ryuichi sadly, "…. Ryu-chan.. Sorry but this is the rules. No matter what, I can't stay here. I'm sorry."

Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi with his eyes filled with tears and said "I hate you!" before running back to his home.

"Ryu-chan…." Shuichi wanted to chase after Ryuichi but Rye stopped him.

"He will understand. Surely.." Rye said.

Shuichi looked towards the direction that Ryuichi took off and then nodded his head.

Suddenly Yuki stood up and said, "Can I talk to you?" to Shuichi.

"Sure…" Shuichi answered.

"Then I'll go back and wait for you. See ya.." With that, Rye walked off leaving Shuichi and Yuki alone.

XXX

Ryuichi ran all the way back, trying not to cry. Just as he enters his home and closed the door as he leaned on it, the tears just flowed down his cheek uncontrollably.

"Why…? Why does he have to leave? Why can't he just stay?" Ryuichi asked those questions, as if expecting someone to answer but nothing did.

"Why….?" Ryuichi slowly slide down and sat on the floor. He dropped his hand to the side and felt something. Ryuichi turned and looked down the floor and saw two envelopes.

"What is this?"

-End of Death and Rebirth 19- Goodbyes.-

* * *

Note: There is no such demon named Lord Lucar and a shikigami named Siruu. I created them. My original character. Heheh

Everything is over… Sadly to say, the next chapter- Rebirth will be the ending. The next update will be next week. Reviews people. Thank You…


	20. Chapter 20

**JasLine: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm really glad that you've take your time in reading my fic! Here is the last chapter!**

**Mimi: Thanks for your support. This is the last chapter. Hehe… Hope that you'll like it!

* * *

**

**Thanks to AngelOfLight for beta-ing my fic for me. I really appreciate it. Thanks for the support.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: From the 1st chapter until this last chapter, Gravitation never belongs to me.. Not even once.. Sad….

* * *

**

**Death and Rebirth 20- Rebirth**

On the two envelopes, there were Shuichi's and Arizu's name written on it. Ryuichi took the one with Arizu's name and opened. Inside were a letter written in Arizu's handwriting.

_Dear Ryuichi-san,_

_Surprised? This letter is written truly by me, Seirin Arizu, after my death but I am sorry that I could not send it to you by myself._

_I am sorry for hurting you. I hope that you will forgive me even though I do not deserve it. After all the trouble that I have brought to you, I ought to explain everything. Before I start, I have a request. I wished to be buried next to my lover. Please help me with this wish even though I do not deserve it. I just wished to be by his side. _

_Once, I had the happiest life that I feel that nothing else is important but… He just had to leave. The one who cared about me more than anyone in the world, died. After that, I locked myself in the room for a long time, not talking to anyone. Later, my family hired a psychologist and I met Rensuka that time. When both of us were alone, he told me that he could revive him if I help him. I was so depressed at that time, that I believed in every word he says till the point that I even looked for girls to be sacrifice but soon, I found out that I was wrong. Those were just lies for him to trick me to help him with his crimes. When I want to end it, it was already too late. He threatened to use my sister; she got too close to him. I have no other choice but to obey him. I am sorry to have tricked you into meeting him, causing you to hurt the one you have treasured the most. I am sorry for everything. Please do not blame yourself over my death. Thank you for everything._

_Truly,_

_Seirin Arizu_

Ryuichi stared at the letter in disbelief before dropping it to the ground to stare at it solemnly.

"This is just too sad… Why did she have to die? I promise that I will make sure that you will be buried next to your lover." Ryuichi said with determination.

Then he put the letter aside and looked at the envelope with Shuichi's name on it.

"Shu-chan…" Slowly he brought his hands to the envelope and took it. His heart was beating fast. He was not sure whether to open the envelope or not. Ryuichi took a deep breath and open the envelope, taking out a few pieces of paper and a tape. Then Ryuichi went to his hi-fi and placed the tape in player and pressed the 'play' button.

"……Laliho! Ryu-chan!" The voice in the tape boomed. Ryuichi looked at the player.

"Shuichi?"

"It's me, Shuichi!" The voice continued.

Holding the letter, Ryuichi slowly went to the couch and sat on it.

"I'm very sorry about all the troubles that I've caused to you. Hope that you won't mind. Hehehe… I hope that you will understand. I'm already dead. There things that we can't change. Please, take good care of Bad Luck. I'm leaving everything in your hands. I'm really happy that you could be the vocalist of Bad Luck though now it's called Beloved. Thanks for all the song that you've dedicated to me. I can feel it. All those message in the song. I'm very happy…. …… Ryu-chan… I know that you've blamed yourself for my death but I want you to know, it was not your fault. Sometimes, we can't change the fate but we can do something about it. Together with this tape is the last lyrics that I've wrote. I hope that Beloved would sing this song. This song is representing my unsaid feelings to everyone. Please grant my wish… for the last time. Even though we won't meet each other anymore but I want you and all of my loved ones to know; I'm always by your side. Thank you, Ryuichi.. For those things that you've taught me. You will always be my idol to be looked up at. Thanks… Good Bye…"

With that, the tape 'click' and the 'play' button popped up. Ryuichi hugged his knees to his chest and cried.

XXX

It's been a month after the incident. Nothing changes in N-G production, everyday as busy as ever. Beloved is now getting ready for their next concert in Tokyo Dome.

"Sakuma-san… What is this sheet about?" Suguru asked.

"Hmm? It's the newest song that I'm going to sing on the stage later, na no da!" A hyper Ryuichi answered him.

"What?" Sakano shouted in surprised, "Why didn't you tell us? In just 20 minutes, the concert is starting! What if something happen?" After finishing his sentence, Sakano fainted.

"Ahaha…. No worries. No worries. We can do it!" Ryuichi said.

"But-" Just when Suguru wanted to protest, Hiro stopped him.

"Just believe in him." Hiro said simply.

Suguru stared at Hiro for a moment and then sighed, "Okay…"

After 20 minutes, Ryuichi was on the stage holding onto the mike. The hall was crowded with fans screaming their name.

"Good evening, everyone!" Ryuichi shouted into the mike. The fans answered his shout with screaming.

"I know it's a sudden concert but I'm very happy because there are so many people today! For your information, today's performance is being broadcasted to all around the world!" When Ryuichi finished his sentence, the crowd screamed even louder.

"I'm going to sing a new song today! This is the last song written by my best friend. I want the whole world to hear this song! Let us begin! The Love of a Soul!"

When Ryuichi ended his sentence, Hiro and Suguru began to play the song. Ryuichi closed his eyes and the crowd silenced up. Soon, Ryuichi began to sing.

_Walking out the door changes the fate,_

_The sound of the guitar lives up my passion,_

_The sound of the synthesizer brings out my passion,_

_Looking at the crowds, I've found myself._

_Thanks for all the joy, Thanks for all the love,_

_You all were the twilight of my life,_

_My inspiration that has life,_

The crowds begin to cry. They could feel Ryuichi's feeling in it. Mostly the people there are also Bad Luck's fan. They somehow feel that it's Shuichi who is singing the song.

_These are my feelings,_

_I want everyone to hear it,_

_This is the Love of my soul,_

_The sound of my voice will reach you here._

_The past is my broken puzzle,_

_It's you who can mend it back to normal,_

_Listen the to song and move on,_

_The joy of my life is your precious smile.._

_Thanks for the memories, Thanks for laughter,_

_You all were the twilight of my life,_

_My most treasured possession…_

_These are my feelings,_

_I want everyone to hear it,_

_This is the Love of my soul,_

_The sound of my voice will reach you here._

_Cast off the burden… Move on for me…_

When the song ended, tears were rolling down from the cheeks of the Beloved's member and the crowd.

"Ryuichi-san…" Hiro whispered looking at Ryuichi's back. Ryuichi turned around and looked at him with a smile.

"Let's go on!" Ryuichi shouted into the mike. Hiro smiled and looked at Sugure, gesturing him to continue. Suguru frowned a bit before smiling and played the next song.

XXX

After the listening to the first song, Yuki went back to his apartment. A few days ago, he received an invitation from Ryuichi to his concert. It seems like everyone who knows Shuichi gets it too as he saw Shuichi's parents and sister there and also some of Shuichi's friends.

He threw the keys on the table and then sat on the couch. Slowly his mind wandered off back to the day where he last met Shuichi, the last conversation.

_Flash Back_

"_Can I talk to you?" Yuki asked._

"_Sure…" Shuichi replied. After that, they went back to Yuki's house. _

"_Want something to drink?" Yuki asked but Shuichi just shook his head._

"_Okay..."_

"_What do you want to talk about?" Shuichi asked as he cast his eyes down to the floor._

"……_You really can't stay?" Yuki asked quietly._

_Shuichi looked up at Yuki, "Yuki…"_

"_I wanted to see you… I don't want you to leave anymore!" Yuki said looking at Shuichi with his golden eye. Suddenly he turned around and walked towards the window, looking out the grey sky. Shuichi looked at his back with pained eyes. Then he walked towards Yuki and hugged him from behind._

"_Yuki…"Shuichi said quietly. _

"_It's all my fault. If that night I didn't kick you out, you wouldn't have to die. If only you never had met me, you would still be alive. I've kill you!" _

"_No… It's not. Please don't blame yourself…"Shuichi said. Suddenly Yuki turned around and hugged Shuichi tightly._

"_Yuki…"_

"_Just when I thought I have found someone who I can love, they left me in the end. I… I'm so useless…"_

"_Yuki… It's not your fault. I'm happy that I've met you and you loved me but since my fate goes this way, we can't stop it. I'm happy with all those memories with you. I love you more than anyone in this world. I hope that you would stop blaming yourself and move on. Even though I'm not alive anymore, I hope that you could live on for my sake. Don't ever try to end your life until it's time for you to go. Someday, you'll find someone that who loves you as much as I do. I'm sure of it." Shuchi stepped away from Yuki a little and looked into his eyes with his amethyst eyes and then close the distance between their mouths._

"_I love you…" Just when Shuichi finished his sentence, he disappeared off._

_Yuki looked around in surprise as he searched for Shuichi frantically, not knowing that Shuichi is still in his house looking at him in his spirit form with tears flowing down his cheek._

"_Good bye… Yuki" Shuichi said before he leaves through the door._

_Yuki turned and looked at the door, finding it unclosed. He began to cry even though when he thought that he is out of tears already._

"……_Good bye, Shuichi… I'll live this life to the fullest…"_

_End of Flashback_

Yuki stared at his apartment for a moment before grabbing his keys from the table and went out.

'_I guess I should go back home to see that old man and the family…'_

XXX

Shuichi stares at Ryuichi from a hidden area of the stadium with Rye. He looked at the stage sadly before smiling happily as Ryuichi sang his song.

"Are you sure that you wrote that song?" Rye asked after the song ended, receiving a glare from Shuichi.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Ahaha…. No… It's just that the song is too good!" Rye chuckled.

"Don't try to flatter me though I know that I have talent." Shuichi said arrogantly.

Rye stared at him with a sweat drop, "Yes yes…. Ahaha…."

"Let's go." Shuchi said suddenly.

"Huh?" Rye stared at him in surprise, "You don't want to stay for the rest of the concert?" Rye asked.

"… No.. It's enough already to know that he sang my song and thanks to him, I've seen everyone who is dear to me and now living happily. Besides, our work is not done yet. Time to meet, Konoe-kacho. This time we'll be early." Shuichi said as he put on his sun glasses.

Shuichi turned and cocked his head down, "Let's go."

"…Ah! But-" Before Rye can finish saying what he wants, Shuichi has fallen flat on the floor, "take off the sunglass or you'll trip….."

"Ouch…." Shuichi looked up at Rye holding his nose with the sunglass hanging low on his nose.

Rye laughed at the sight of it.

"Oh… Shut up!" Shuichi shouted at Rye but keeps on laughing. "…. STOP LAUGHING!"

Suddenly from behind, a guard who is on patrol saw them.

"Hey! What are you doing there?" The guard shouted.

"Shit! We've been found out!" The both of them ran to the other side and turned into their spirit form and flew off leaving the guard to look around in wonder.

"Phew… That was close…." Shuichi said looking at the guard.

"Yep. Want go now?" Rye asked.

"…Okay…" Shuichi looked at the stage, "Good bye everyone…" and disappears.

XXX

"Where are the two idiots? They are late! They are supposed to be here 2 hours ago!" Konoe-kacho said furiously at Tatsumi.

"………."

-End of Death and Rebirth 20- Rebirth-

* * *

**-End of Death and Rebirth-

* * *

**

There you have it. The last chapter of Death and Rebirth. Sorry that I posted it up late cause I was busy with my college since I started it a week late. Hope that you've all have enjoyed this last chapter. Thank you to all of you who have tuned in and continued reading my fic. Thanks! Do me the last favor for this fic, leave me a review. I'll be glad. Thanks!

**I'm really glad to those who have read my fic. Once again I want to say, leave me a review and ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! (bows)**


End file.
